Changes: A New Life
by Tsukia
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru end up in charge of 6 children from the future and a whole ball of trouble coming along with them. Past,Present, future and even another demension colide for world wind of adventure. Time paradox and changes to the time stream...
1. Arrivals

Well I am back and here is my new story:

CHANGES: A New Life

Chapter 1: Arrivals

Sailor Mars was sending arrows of flame at the attacking army, Jupiter was a few feet away to her left, Serenity stood beside Endymion with Rose in her arms. "They need me…" she whispered.

Chibi-moon, Sailor Sol and Earth Mask stood protecting their parents. The scouts flanked trying to hold off the enemy forces. "Silence…AHHH!!"

"SATURN!" Chibi-moon screamed, running towards her fallen friend. Sol soon found her self taking over for the fallen Mars and Earth Mask for fallen Jupiter. Their mother's soldiers were falling like flies; quickly leaving the three moon children alone against the enemy.

"ROSE!" came Serenity's voice, filled with fear. Chibi-moon turned in time to see a sword plunged into her mother.

"MOM!"

Before anyone had time to react the same sword plunged into Endymion. Just then Moon Mask and Pluto arrived. Serentity's head sat in Chibi-moon's lap, while Endymion's head lay in Sol's lap.

"Serenity? Endymion?" Pluto said as the enemy disappeared.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Alex, you must take my position until I am healed…" Endymion said looking to his eldest son. Moon Mask released his transformation so he stood before his injured parents as Prince Alexander, he kneeled beside his father letting a pair of tears fall from his eyes.

"Pluto, take the children to the past. They'll be safe there." Serenity's weak voice whispered. "Serenity, you must explain to them what has happened." Chibi-moon nodded as she released her transformation revealing Neo-Princess Serenity.

Pluto raised her staff transporting everyone to the hospital wing of the Crystal Palace. Then after giving Alex and the doctors some instructions took the six remaining children to the Time Gate.

Usagi and Mamoru stood in his old apartment when a portal opened where the T.V once was and Chibi-Usa stepped through. "hey, glad I caught you…"

"Rini? What are you doing back? We are just moving your father to his new house." Usagi told her future daughter.

"Well for starters…I would like you to meet," She paused as a Mamoru look-a-like with blonde hair and a Usagi look-a-like stepped through. "Sol and Crystal, they are twin eight year olds." Another pause brought to brown Mamoru look-a-likes stepped through followed by Pluto with a small bundle in her arms. "These two are Darien and Tarren, they are five and Baby Rose is two."

Pluto walked over and handed Rose to Usagi, "They are all your children, your majesties."

"That is not Mom or Dad! They are imposters and I am going home!" Sol spat angrily.

"Sol Hikaro Alexander Rhea! You will stay put and apologize," Pluto demanded.

"No! My parents need me!"

"These are our parents, Sol," Chibi-Usa explained.

"Mom's taller and where is her crescent moon? Dad never goes outside the palace without his mask and sword."

"Sol, we are you parents past selves, before we become King and Queen, when we are normal." Usagi said gently.

"Prove it!"

"Why you little punk… have you no respect?" Mamoru demanded.

"Chibi-Usa could you or Crystal hold Rose, please?" Usagi asked.

"I will okaasan," Crystal said taking the sleeping toddler.

"No, Usako. You are still recovering from the last time you used the crystal. You don't have the energy!"

"He needs proof." Usagi said closing her eyes and summoning her birthright. Soon Endymion and Serenity stood in all their glory. Serenity's eyes slid shut as she collapsed into Endymion's arms.

"Proof enough, Sol?" Prince Endymion asked his future son as he lifted his Princess into his arms and carried her out of the room.

"I must go, farewell." Pluto said as the Prince returned.

"Chibi-Usa, call the scouts!" Endymion commanded, as Rose began to stir. "I'll take her," he told Crystal reaching for the toddler.

"They are on their way, otoosan."

"Arigatto, Chibi-Usa. When they get here answer the door and show them into the kitchen. "Earth Wall!" With that the kitchen became a room. Rose started to cry with the sound. "Shhh, my baby Rose. It's alright."

"Daddy?" Rose asked sleepily.

"That's right, Rossy," Endymion said rocking her back to sleep. "So, Sol, do you believe us now? or is your mother being passed out from exhaustion because of using the crystal not proof enough?"

Sol just turned awa. "He just needs time, Endy. Let him be," said a female voice from behind him.

"Usako, you should be in bed," He said seeing Serenity standing in the door way.

"I am fine. Now, what happened to bring you all here?" Usagi asked.

"Mom and Dad were critically injured and left Alex in charge till they were better. Then mom told Pluto to bring us here." Sol spat out.

"Who is alex?"

"Alexander is a year older then me and our brother," Chibi-Usa explained.

Why didn't he come back with you then? Especially when the black moon attacked?' Usagi thought. RING! RING!

"Chibi-Usa, please let the girls in. I'll be there in a minute," Endymion said.

"Yes, sir," Chibi-Usa said heading to the door.

"Now, you five be quiet and stay here. Got it?" Endymion asked looking staight at Sol. Darien and Terran sat down on the floor and Endymion handed Rose back to Crystal who was also looking at her twin.

"Sol, sit down. You will do what otoosand has asked, understand?" Sol nodded to hi sister and sat down on the couch. Endymion took one last look and went to meet the scouts. Serenity got up to follow but colapsed. "Okaasan! Are you ok?"

Sol with Endymion fast reflexes caught Serenity before she hit the floor, "I will put her in the other room, again." Crystal nodded as she watched her twin carry their mother out of the room.

In the kitchen at Endymion's request the scouts transformed and Mercury scanned him. "Well from these resaults this is caused by your powers preparing for the asention. They should wear off about ... now."

Sure enought Mamoru returned. Mars stepped forward, "Now, why are we here? Transformed? Where is Usagi? and why is Chibi-Usa here?"

"The King and Queen have been injured. Now, if you will follow me," Mamoru said leading them into the living room.

"Great, more imposters," Sol said under is breath coming back from the other room.

"Scouts meet your future royals," Mamoru said.

Crystal placed Rosed down and bowed, "I am Princess Crystal Alexandra Solana Rhea. The two on the floor are Darien and Terren. Rose is the little one asleep on the couch."

"Darien Endymion Hikarei Rhea."  
"And Terran Stephen Endyrei Rhea," The younger twins stated proudly standing up.

"And Sol," added Mamoru said angrily.

"So, how much is this guy payin' you?" Sol asked.

"Please excused my brother,he is quite arrogant and doesn't know when to hold his tongue." Crystal apologized.

"Where is Usako?" Mamoru asked urgently.

"In bed, Mister. The weakling passed out again," Replied Sol. The room became silent no one sure of Mamoru's response. Mamoru however just pushed past Sol on his way to retrieve Usagi.

"I believe we have enough energy to teleport to the new house," Mercury commented.

"Can we do it without destroying the apartment?" Mars asked, remembering their first teleportation.

"We should have enought that our surrounding s won't be effected," Neptune agreed.

"And we can help," Chibi-Usa put in as she transformed. "Moon Activate!"

"Sun Activate!"

"I guess I have to ... Earth Armourize!" In seconds Chibi-Moon, Sailor Sol and Earth Mask appeared. The senshi made a circle around the twins, Mamoru, Usagi, and the last of the boxes. Usagi lay in Mamoru's arms; Chibi-Moon moved Rose to lay between the twins.

"Ready?" Uranus asked. The warriors nodded and began calling their powers.

"Sailor Teleport!"


	2. Truth comes out part 1

Chapter 2: Truths Come Out part 1

With in minutes, they all stood in Mamoru's new, furnished living room. Once the lights had died down; the circle opened and Mamoru took the still unconscious Usagi up to his new room. Terran and Darien took off to explore, while Sailor Sol picked up Rose and went to find a bed for her to sleep on. Chibi-Moon turned towards her brother, "I am going to check on mom, dad, Rose, and the twins. Behave, or I will have Mars, Jupiter, and Uranus punish you." Mars, Jupiter, and Uranus caught Chibi-Moon's idea and smiled evilly. Chibi-Moon powered down and left the room. 

Earth Mask powered down and flomped down on the couch. The senshi each looked from one to the other and nodded. Mercury pulled out a book; Mars, Jupiter, and Venus shook their heads and went exploring. "Neptune, and I are going to do a perimeter sweep," Uranus told Saturn. The look from Mercury told her the young genius' thoughts. "We will be in civillian form."

"I am off to find, Chibi-Usa.," the older girls nodded and wandered off to do their sweep.

Once they disappeared Mercury turned to Sol. "What do you have against Mamoru-san?"

"He is a scam and if I could I would hold him for treason. Him and the blonde chick."

"How do you know that?'

"Because blue we are a thousand years in the past. No one can live that long..." Sol argued.

"You seem to hate the world, why?"

"I lost my parents once, now it is happening again. No one will be safe!" Sol explained sounding both sad and angry.

"I can promise you that both Mamoru-san and Usagi-chan will be safe. Right now the only thing hurting them is your rejection to them. Trust me. I must check on Usagi-chan; think about what I said," and with that Mercury got up and left to find Mamoru and Usagi, leaving Sol to his thoughts.

Mercury found Mars and Venus playing with the twins and Crystal in a large empty room. Jupiter was cooking in the kitchen. On the second floor, she found Rose asleep in the first room. Chibi-Usa and Hotaru talking together in the second; finally a bedroom and bathroom later, she found Mamoru sitting beside a bed clutching Usagi's hand.

Mercury pulled out her computer and began scanning. After a few minutes she spoke, "It's an energy drain, she'll be up in a few hours."

"It's all his fault. Why does he have to be so stubborn and arrogant?"

"Who?" Mercury asked, already knowing the answer.

"Sol."

"Yes, I am arrogant and this my fault. Gomen asai, otoosan," Sol said kneeling before Mamoru. "I should have listened and behaved, but I didn't," He rose placed his hands over Usagi. "Moon Energy Transfer!"

Mamoru sat stunned. What caused this change in Sol?'

In mere minutes, Usagi sat up. "Mamo-chan? Sol?"

"Gomen asai, okaasan," Sol said with a deep bow.

"Sol," Mamoru's voice startled Sol. "I forgive you. I was upset and let my anger out on you. Guess you get it from me." Mamoru said with a laugh.

Usagi got to her feet and hugged her son, soon Mamoru joined in. Mercury took one last look and left the room. "SUPPER!" Jupiter called up the stairs. Usagi and Mamoru let go of Sol and let him down for supper.

As the senshi and royals sat down to dinner Sol sat next to Mamoru and realized that his fear of loosing his parents in Crystal Tokyo may have been preventing him from getting to know who they really were. Although in the future king Endymion and Queen Serenity were great parents there was alot he didn't know about them and was sure that there was alot more that they kept hidden behind closed doors. As he looked around the table he smiled, maybe this isn't so bad and possibly I could get used to this "normal" life."

Usagi stood up and introduced each child and senshi (in both forms) before anouncing for everyone to dig in. Dinner went along with not to much commotion mostly small conversations along the side. Mamoru smiled as he watched Usagi trying to feed Rose as Rose proceeded to spit it back in Usagi's face. Everyone laughed but Mamoru got the retort, "If you think you can do better go ahead!"

Mamoru smiled, she is so cute when she is angry. he stood up and took the spoon, "Alright, lets see how daddy does?" Taking a spoonful of Rose's food he proceeded to try to get her to eat it. The resault was Mamoru ala applesauce. After Usagi had her laugh the two of them excused themselves to go clean up, taking Rose along with them.

The meal finished shortly after with still no sign of Rose, Mamoru, or Usagi the children and Hotaru began cleaning up.

In the meantime after cleaning up and putting Rose to bed Usagi and Mamoru had a discussion about how relaxed the senshi were about the whole situation as well as what to do about the children. It was decided that after Rose was up from her nap that the family would go and tell the Tsukinos the truth about everything and hope that they would understand Usagi's request to move in with Mamoru. After that was settled they would decide what to do about the senshi.

sorry about the split chapter but i realized there is alot i need to put in here and not a lot of time to type it so i will hopefully post part two by the weekend. Enjoy

Tsukia


	3. Truths come out part 2

Chapter2.5 : Truths come out part 2

While the children cleaned up after the meal the senshi sat talking amoungst themselves until Usagi cleared her throat, announcing her and Mamoru's presence. "Mamoru and I have decided that due to the current situation that we are going to tell my parents everything."

"This will hopfully make them more willing to let Usagi move in so that we can provide a proper environment for the children to grow up in."

"Thus why we are going to ask Haruka to help transport while atleast one of you stays to keep an eye on Rose while she is napping." The senshi nodded. This was going better than they had planned."Children, when you are finished meet us out in the front yard we are going to your grandparent's house." Usagi called into the kitchen as her and Mamoru headed to the door.

Once they were out of site Haruka turned to the others, "You guys got everything covered?"

"Yes, as soon as you are gone we will get everything set up. It will look like they have always been here together." Mina giggled.

"I will take care of any paperwork or memory adjusting that needs to be done." Pluto said as she transformed and opened a portal.

Just as Pluto stepped through the portal the children came through the room excusing themselves as they headed out to meet their parents, Michelle nodded as Haruka followed them out.After deciding that the boys should ride with Haruka and the girls with Usagi and Mamoru the two sports cars took off into the sunset.

Once they arrived it was explained that the children would wait outside with Haruka until Usagi called for them on the communicator. Slowly Usagi took Mamoru's hand and headed into the lion's den. Ikuko was the first to hear the door open, "Usagi is that you?"

"Yes, mom, Mamoru is with me aswell. Is everyone home?"

Ikuko nodded as she came into the entry drying her hands on her apron,"They are in the living room. Is everything alright?" It was Usagi and Mamoru's turn to nodded as they headed to the living room with Ikuko in tow.

"Mom and dad, we have something to tell you." That statement was all that was coherent for the next ten minutes while Kenji yelled that Mamoru had better not have gotten his baby girl pregnant with side remarks from Shingo about how brave Mamoru was to face Kenji if that was the case. Howerver the truth behind that statement brought the room to a dead silence, "I am Sailor Moon and Mamoru is Tuxedo Mask."

The silence was so defening that Usagi decided best to continue. So she powered up to Sailor Moon and then to Serenity, "I am also Princess Serenity of the moon Kingdom betrolthed to Prince Endymion of Earth." Serenity said with a curtsey and the motioned to ward Endymion who had followed her with his transformations.

After the expected shocked questions of "You're sailor moon" and "I can't believe my baby is a princess." Endymion spoke up. "That is only the first part. I believe that you all remember Chibi-Usa?"

"Of course she was a pleasure to have stay with us. Although she hasn't written in a while," Ikuko mentioned thoughtfully.

"Well that would be because I am from the future and getting letters back here is a little difficult," A female voice stated.

Endymion turned to find his daughter standing in the hall with her hands on her hips, "Allow me to indroduce your grand-daughter Serenity Usagi Rei Rhea..."

"Grand daughter? Grand daughter!" Kenji started screaming.

"Calm down, dear." Ikuko said attempting to calm her fuming husband down.

"Chibi-Usa, please tell your grand parents your birthday."Usagi whispered to her daughter.

"Obaasan, Ojiisan. I am your grand daughter born to Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion on June 30,3005," Chibi-Usa said with a smile. Kenji however was still fuming so she continued, "I come back from the year 3017."

"If that is true then someone explain to me how my daughter lives to be over a thousand years old!!" Kenji almost yelled.

In the commotion the four other children had appeared and were calmly talking with Shingo on the couch. "So, you have seven kids. Looks like you live up to your name, Usagi." Shingo laughed.

"Seven? Seven? But I only count five..." Kenji said the confusion calming him down.

"Alexander is thirteen, he is still in the future and Rose is only two. We left her napping with Hotaru babysitting." Usagi explained.

As realization again struck Kenji he charged Mamoru, "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!"

Chibi-Usa stepped between her father and grandfather, touching her forehead she called out, "Moon beam trap!" Kenji began to glow as a stream of light shot from Chibi-Usa's forehead. The adults all gasped, Shingo just stared while the children mutely nodded their approval.

"Serenity Usagi, gently release your grandfather. NOW," Serenity commanded.

"But he was going to hurt dad," Chibi-Usa argued.

"NOW, Serenity!" Endymion growled, his anger as clear as day.

Kenji just stared down on the scene powerless and petrified. If his grand daughter had this type of power what didn't he know about his daughter and Mamoru. Slowly Chibi-Usa brought Kenji back to the floor and the next few hours were used to un-petrify Kenji and let the information out as to what was currently going on and their plans.

"So, in conclusion Usagi and I would like to give these children a stable environment to grow up in. I have the feeling that by the time they go home we would have been married by then with or without their arrival." Mamoru finished as Serenity and Endymion had reverted back as soon as the Kenji issue was resolved.

"What about school?"

"Well, I have actually been bringing home fake tests and reports for the last two years. Mamoru has helped me study and Sensei said I could take my graduation tests at any point." Usagi smiled with a little bit of blush coming to her cheeks.

"You can stay the night but I want to see the resaults before a final decision is made." Kenji explained. Usagi and Mamoru nodded as Haruka and Michelle entered the room.

"We are taking our leave, Princess and Prince. Your van is waiting outside for your return trip and I will drive your car back, Mamoru, so don't worry." Michelle said as the two bowed and exited before anything could be said.

"Now, I know the girls know something more about this." Usagi whispered to Mamoru.

Mamoru and Usagi got the children ready and said their good-byes preparing to go and find out what the senshi were hiding. Usagi stopped Chibi-usa and nodded toward her father. Chibi-Usa sighed, she new the look and what was expected. Turning to her grandfather Chibi -Usa bowed low, "Gomen a sai, ojiisan. I meant no disrespect." Turning to her parents for approval; the nodded and she headded outside.

As the outer senshi had said the cars were gone replaced by a minivan. Usagi and Mamoru piled the kids in the car and pulled away heading back to Mamoru's and a very long talk with the senshi. From the trees Uranus and Neptune pulled out communicators, "The prince and princess are on their way and looking a little too calm."

"Understood, everything is a go here." Replied Mina.

In the van Usagi and Mamoru were nothing but calm. Prior to leaving the house Usagi told Mamoru that she suspected that there were senshi look outs and to look like nothing was going on. However once inside the van...

"I can't believe them. I thought at very least Pluto was different."

"I know, Mamoru.Howerver we will deal with this once we get back there. Chibi-Usa you are in charge of getting everyone ready for bed." After seeing her daughter nod Usagi turned back to the windsheild. Usagi then turned to take another look, "Am I seeing things or are there two car seats?"

The children almost afraid of answering all whispered back that there were two car seats. Usagi then looked at Mamoru, "I am going to kill them."

Once arriving back at Mamoru's Usagi lead the way into the house. "SURPRISE!" came the nine voices of the scouts.

Mamoru and Usagi looked around in shock, if it wasn't for the scouts being there they would have thought they were in the wrong house. "Follow me," Rei said leading them down the hall. "The supports have been replaced by the ivory pillars of the moon kingdom's palace; the floors replaced with the golden tiles of the earth palace. The stairs are green jade and the railings are opal; jade from earth and opal from the moon," Rei explained as she lead them upstairs.

At the top of the stairs Minako took over,"Green carpet to match the stairs fills the hallway. The first two rooms are spare rooms followed by a bathroom and the twin boy's room. The room is orange with yellow suns and red carpet. It is color coordinated in red and orange; red for Darien and orange fro Terran. Next is a light purple nursery that is connected to a private bathroom that joins it to you room and the third floor has a spare room along with one for Chibi-Usa, Sol, and Crystal."

"What about that door?" Usagi asked suspisciously pointing to a closed room next to the master bedroom.

"It is a storage room," Pluto said all too calmly. Chibi-Usa started leading her siblings upstairs, she had the feeling that something was going down and had plans to get all in bed before it did.

"Downstairs, all of you!" Usagi commanded. Once in the living room she called out, "Crystal silence box!" A bright light flashed and a square incased the room. "Who knew?" Usagi asked in a whisper. "How many of you knew?"

"The room stayed silent as each of the senshi tried to hide their faces or look distracted, "You all knew?" Mamoru asked.

"You all knew!" a shocked Usagi whispered

"You all knew, didn't you?" Demanded Mamoru his anger flashed as both him and Usagi transformed into their royal forms.

his replies were mumbles that sounded like, "Yeah... kinda.. we were sworn to secrecy..we wanted to tell you...maybe...sorry... it is the way it has to be."

"Pluto, explain yourself. As the oldest scout I am under the impression that this is your doing, so explain." The stern and regal voice of Serenity commanded. The scouts faces looked almost fearful.

"Princess, it was nothing of disrespect. i just needed to know you were ready."

""The kids? We took care of Serenity both times she was here! For pete's sake Usagi trained her."

"Wait, Endymion, I get it. It was another test, wasn't it?" Serenity cut in and looked Pluto square in the eyes. "This is just like when I had to fight Uranus and Neptune for my own thrown! Only this time there is no fight just betayal."

"There are many tests you must endure, princess," Pluto tried to explain.

"Moon..." Serenity started

"Sere?" Endymion asked as the crystal appeared.

"Royal..." she continued

"Princess?" "Usagi?"

"Decree!" Serenity finished. For once Pluto looked confused and the rest of the scouts stood in confused and shocked states. "Each of you will be stripped of you sailor posers...until you pass my test," declared Serenity.

"But why?"

"Please reconsider.." Pluto begged.

"SILENCE!"

"Thank you, Endymion. I am tired of being the only one tested Now it is your turn. but I will not force you, if you choose you can walk away and forget about the fighting and protecting the royal line; about your duties and the silver millenium." The scouts were silent, frozen in shock. Serenity's voice was cold with seriousness and the scouts could tell she was not going to back down.

"Usagi..." Rei started.

"No cousin," Endymion said calmly but sternly

"The tests you may start tomorrow. They can be done anywhere and anytime, but they are to be done alone; to start your test just say "Sailor Test...begin" Now begon!" Serenity said clapping her hands. The silence box disappeared as well as the scouts and Endymion and Serenity changed back to Mamoru and Usagi.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, mamo-chan... was I too hard on them?" Usagi asked. Her answer never came both colapsed and were magically transported to bed.

Chibi-Usa finished putting everyone to bed and checked on her parents finding them sleeping in their bed she headed up to get some sleep aswell.

Well I got this finished today so I figured I may as well post it.

Read & Review to get more.

Tsukia


	4. Changes

Chapter 3: Changes

Chibi-Usa stood watching the couple sleep as the sun slowly began to creep through the curtains. They looked so peaceful she didn't want to disturb them. As the sun crossed the bed the young couple began to stir as their daughter took one last look before leaving them.

Rolling over and rubbing their eyes Usagi and Mamoru slowly sat up. Usagi gasped as she noticed the sun hitting a golden band on her ring finger. Hearing Usagi's gasp Mamoru turned to see why only to find a ring on his finger as well as a matching one on hers. "What?"

Suddenly their eyes glazed over and Mamoru leaned in and kissed his wife. Sneaking off to shower the married couple giggled and flirted as they washed. Once clean Mamoru helped Usagi with her hair and then they headed down to the kitchen.

They found the six children all smiling as they waited patiently in the living room for breakfast. Smiling as they passed Usagi and Mamoru went and made bacon and eggs for their family. Chibi-usa came in to help and to tell her parents that she was going to go by Serena during her stay.

During breakfast the family made small talk only being interupted once by the phone which Usagi went and answered. Upon her return she explained, " That was the schools, a conference call. Just double checking that the children will be starting class today and that I would be there for orientation as my start date is in two days..."

"Start date for what?"

"Start date for work. I am the new grade 3 teacher."

"Serena, can you and the twins please clean up?" Serena nodded and began collecting dishes as Usagi and Mamoru headed to the living room. Still confused after her short conference call with the two schools Usagi summoned Setsuna and demanded, "What have you done?"

"Nothing, magesty," Setsuna answered with a bow realizing it was not her friend but her monarch commanding. "You took my powers before I could begin."

"Who else could?" Mamoru demanded.

"Only those of the Royal line..." she froze as a bright light decended from the ceiling.

"That will be all, Setsuna. You are dismissed." Queen Serenity said using her magic to send the senshi away. "I took care of everything while you slept. Only the Tsukinos, senshi, and select aquaintances know the trueth of who you are and your real ages."

"Who am I then? What have you done?" Usagi inquired of her mother. She couldn't live a life she knew nothing of.

"You are Usagi Serenity Rhea; child of the Tsukinos and wife to Mamoru Endymion Rhea. You are a teacher while he is a doctor, having just moved here today is your first day of work at Juban Elementary."

Mamoru stepped forward to ask some questions of his own but was cut short by his mother-in-law, " Endymion relax. To the rest of the world you are 31 and 26 and have been married for 8 years. Serenity Usagi is a distant cousin who was orphaned shortly after your marriage and you raise as your own. The other 5 are yours all the way." The Queen then looked at the clock. "You all had better hurry tardiness isn't acceptable. I will watch Rose and you can question me further at supper."

With that the 5 children and 2 adults raced to get out of the house and off to work and school.

Sorry for the delay in updates work has been really busy and I have been sick

I will attempt to try to update atleast once a week as long as i get atleast 2 reviews if i don't get them then the update may take longer as i assume that to mean no one is reading .

Ja ne

Tsukia


	5. Work and Aquaintances

Chapter 4: Work and Aquaintances

Mamoru pulled up to the Elementary school to drop off five of the six passengers. Kissing Usagi good-bye and wishing her and the kids a good day he proceeded to head to the high school to drop of Serena. After assuring her father several times that she could handle getting to her classes and everything just fine Serena headed into the crowded school yard. It took her no time at all to find Melissa, her best friend from her last stay. The two girls quickly got reaquainted before heading to the office to get Serena's schedual.

Mamoru watched the school yard for several minutes before heading to the hospital to begin his job as a doctor. Luckily for both Mamoru and Usagi their first day of work entailed alot of paperwork and being shown around the facillities. Usagi was to start off as sharing the class of eight year olds with a nice woman by the name of Takashima, who would be taking maternity leave in just over a month. She chattered back and forth with Usagi on how it must have been difficult giving birth to twins, twice no less, while raising her young cousin. Thinking quickly Usagi used the magic of the crystal to assist her in answering the questions of child birth and such. By lunch both were exhausted by the time Mamoru picked her up for lunch.

As they young couple sat in the cafe above the crown waiting for their orders two friends appeared. "May we join you?"

Usagi and Mamoru looked up to see both Naru and Motoki standing over them. Nodding and sliding over the four friends began talking like old times. "It was two nights ago a beautiful woman, looking alot like you Usagi, came to me and asked me if given the choice would i give up ten years of my life to be your friend both now and into eternity. I was of course shocked and confused; but proceeded to tell her that if I wasn't willing to do that then I wouldn't be a very good friend. She smiled like she knew I would agree either way and then explained to me that one day within the week I would wake up in my own appartment with a lunch date. Then after asking me what my dream job was and where I would want to be in ten years she disappeared."

Motoki nodded as Naru finished explaining how she still knew them. "Pretty much the same thing happened to me and then today I woke up with this enchanging red head next to me in bed." he smiled to Naru. "And a note on the fridge to meet you to here for lunch."

"Good, everyone is here."

The four friends turned to see Queen Serenity and Rose approaching the table."Mo..."

"Shh... Usagi all will be explained. First off I am going by just Serenity here and am your aunt. Secondly I will give you all memories of the past ten years to fill in the blanks then you can ask away." Looking to each of the four adults sitting at the table she then did a luna mind meld.

Usagi lived through her dream wedding to Mamoru and upon return from their honeymoon that two year old Serena was orphaned. The long drawn out process of getting custody. Three years later finding out she was pregnant with her and Mamoru's first and then the painful and tiring birth of the twins. Dealing with getting Serena to go to school while the twins were sick with the flu. The terrible twos and then just when they were ending them finding herself pregnant again. The birth of the boys which was so much more easier than with Crystal and Sol. All the while finishing her bachalors and teaching degree through a combination of online and regular classes. Then the birth of little Rose...

Mamoru lived through his wedding to Usagi and upon return from their honeymoon that two year old Serena was orphaned. The long drawn out process of getting custody. Three years later finding out Usagi was pregnant with their first and holding the twins for the first time. Dealing with getting Serena to go to school while the twins were sick with the flu. The terrible twos and then just when they were ending them finding out Usagi was pregnant again. The birth of the boys which was so much more easier than with Crystal and Sol. All the while finishing his doctorate in pediatrics. Then the birth of little Rose...

Motoki and Naru watched as they helped Usagi and Mamoru prepare for their wedding. As the memories flashed of how their shared friendship slowly brought them closer and closer as Rika slowly walked away and then their wedding just before the birth of the twins. The time they had spent helping each other study as Motoki studied to become a surgen and Naru to become a teacher. Graduation day sharing drinks as all four of them had passed. The time spent talking over having children and the problems they had encountered before finding out only a week ago that Naru was expecting and that Usagi ...

Naru looked to Motoki both knowing something that they didnt think their friends knew yet. Then giving a questioning look to Serenity, "All in due time. Now before you are all late I will teleport you back to work. See you tonight at dinner, that includes you two, Naru and Motoki." In a flash Serenity sat alone with Rose. "Soon you won't be the baby of the family little Rosie. But your parents will find that out in about two months, I gave Aunt Naru and Uncle Motoki a little glance into the future." Serenity laughed as she payed the bill and took Rose home for her nap.

Usagi arrived in the classroom just in time for her to begin her lesson on cursive writing. For the last three hours of class she went over the first five letters of the alphabet in cursive then the kanji review for the days of the month and year as well as numbers. Finishing the day off with a reading assignment, Crystal and Sol smiled as they gathered their things before leaving to join their mother outside.

Mamoru had a full afternoon of meeting patients, going over files, and giving booster shots. Finally done for the day he headed for the van to go and pick up his family from the school.

The high school being only a block and a half away from the elementary school Serena had decided to walk to meet up with everyone. She couldn't wait to tell her mom that Naru was her teacher and that Melissa and her wanted to have a sleepover on the weekend. As she approached the school she spotted her mother crying underneath a tree with both sets of twins trying to comfort her. Serena gave a small smile if she was right it was just a normal mood swing that comes before every vist from aunt flow and uncle tom...

Well there you have it some forshaddowing and a hint of some twists and turns. Don't worry there will be some action in later chapters.

hope you enjoyed and again two reviews for a weekly update.

ja ne

tsukia


	6. Dinner and MindMelding

Chapter 5: Dinner and Mind-Melding

Mamoru arrived at the elementary school to find the children leading a red faced Usagi to the parking lot. Upon closer examination her cheeks were burned red from tears. While helping each child into the van he asked, "What happened?"

Only to get shrugs in response, until he came to Serena. She leaned in and whispered into her father's ear. Mamoru smiled with relief as he re-took his place in the drivers seat.

Taking time to drop off the children, leaving instructions to behave for "Aunt" Serenity and to do their homework; Mamoru drove off with a single passenger. Starting off at the park Mamoru began what he hoped Usagi would think of as the perfect date. After a stroll through the rose gardens, which Usagi and the senshi had saved a few years ago, they headed to the mall. In the mall Mamoru led Usagi from store to store having her try on anything he thought she would look good in. Soon Usagi began to cheer up and enjoy being the "Princess" again, and began choosing outfits herself. After several hours of being treated as royalty they left the mall with a new wardrobe complete with evening gowns. The only sign of her earlier bout with emotions was the red stained cheeks which Mamoru planned to remedy as well. Usagi gasped as Mamoru pulled up to the Millenium Spa and led her in. There she recieved a massage and facial, and exited looking like the enchanting princesses of old. Shyly she exited the spa and approached Mamoru, "Thank you, Mamo-chan, I needed this," She paused to kiss him before asking. "But how did you know?"

He leaned in close and answered, "It is my privalige as your husband to know what you need and when you need it. Now I think someone needs to go home to meet up with Motoki and Naru." After a gentle kiss Usagi nodded and took Mamoru's hand as they left the mall and headed home.

The clock read "6PM" when they pulled in the driveway just ahead of a blue conventional looking car. Smiling the couple got out to greet their friends and evening guests. Serenity stood at the doorway watching tonight was going to be a long night. The quartet quieted as they approached Serenity they all knew there was alot more going on then she let on and that her name was all over it. Acting like she knew nothing of their suspitions Serenity ushered them past the living room and into the dinning room which was filled with a beautiful setting ready for the meal.

Serenity smiled as they all took their seats, "I fed the children earlier so it will just be us adults eating tonight."

Even before she finished her sentence the two couples began bombarding her with questions of how they were suppose to do jobs that they didn't know how to do, every one believed they were trained for the position but they didn't have the knowledge of any of it. Serenity sighed, "Selene guide your children, Lunar Mind-Meld!"

Serena feeling the surge of energy quickly packed up her siblings and ushered them upstairs. After putting Rose to bed with a preprepared bottle, Serena did some quick thinking and returned to the twins room with some board games to keep them occupied and out of range of the powerful magic going on downstairs. It took them a while to decide on a game and even then it was split two to two as Serena said she didn't care what game. So the decision was made to play Risk Mission style and then Monopoly.

By the time Serena had everyone in bed the energy was still flying downstairs and it had been close to if not over three hours. Deciding it best to continue staying out of the way she headed to her room to read ahead in her history class. Worry still filling the adolesent young lady over the state of her parents and angelic grand-mother.

Meanwhile downstairs Serenity's powers were waining from the stress of holding four irate adults in the mind-meld for three hours, while filling in the blanks. The seven years of schooling each went through and a slightly modified version of the lives they lived during the lunar rein. Finally feeling her job had been done Serenity reverted to her fairy form, teleported everyone to bed in the house and then allowing her spirit to return to the moon to rest and revitalize herself.

In another time loop, a princess ran for fear of her life calling for her love, "ENDY!" her voice lost to the darkness the surounded and devowered her.

Not so far away from his princess the prince, known endearingly as Endy, called for his princess, "SERE!" As a golden light poured forth from within him and stealing him away leaving only the echo of his voice calling for his love...

&&&&&&&&

Well there you have it. I have changed some parts of the story line from the show but as you will read the timeline is shifting in several different areas and thus the resault is changes to memories and lives. This story is meant to be long and twisted so if you get confused just let me know in a review or email and I will attempt to aleaviate the confusion in the next chapter. I am open to ideas if you wish to share them. again two reviews for a weekly update if i get more done i will post if reviews have been made to the previous chapter. But don't expect more than one a week if you get more be happy.

Anyway that was my rant

hope you all enjoy the story

till chapter 6

Ja ne

Tsukia


	7. Personality Makeovers

**_So before I begin I have opened up forums so if you want to give reviews or suggestions.  
Please check them out._**

**Chapter 6: Personality Make-overs**

The next morning found Usagi in the kitchen helping Mamoru make breakfast at 6am. Serena almost fell over when she saw this, doing a three sixty the teen raced to the basement to find her grand-mother. The room in the basement that her grand-mother had been using was empty. She used up all her energy last night...' Serena realized. Stunned she made her way upstairs praying that the changes to her parents were only their morning routine; however, she would soon find otherwise...

Usagi smiled and kissed Mamoru as she reached past him to get more blueberries. Crystal sat as stunned as the rest of her siblings as they listened to the comments and events going on in the kitchen. Everyone turned when Serena sat down. In a low voice she explained, "Last night, grand-mother did something and now she is back on the moon. I will look into it later. For now act like nothing has changed."

"Who wants pancakes?" Usagi asked as her and Mamoru joined the children with a mound of pancakes and condiments.

The kids looked around this was almost like in the palace in Crystal Tokyo. Breakfast went by fairly quietly the children not sure what to say leaving Usagi and Mamoru to keep conversation going. After breakfast the whole family helped do dishes with the exception of Rose, Terran, and Darien. When all was said and done it was 7:30am and it was time to get ready and pile into the van. Today they had an extra stop at the Tsukino's who were going to watch baby Rose for the day. Once she was safely in the arms of her grand-mother the van was off to the elementary school to drop off the bulk of passengers. Serena opted to walk to the high school, leaving Mamoru to head to the hospital.

Usagi walked into the classroom with a completely different aura then she had yesterday, more confidence and prepared for her lessons. The children in her class sat slightly un-nerved by the change but began doing their assignments with only small amounts of whispering . Even the teachers were leary of approaching this new Mrs.Rhea as the change was so sudden. Although it bugged her a little bit by how short and direct the conversations were with the other teachers Usagi put it off as one of the side effects of being the new teacher. In a way it was by the end of the day most of the teachers were opening up to her.

Serena watched as her father drove off and her mother led the children in to the school before she turned around and ran. Spotting Melissa she grabbed her friend and pulled her behind some bushes. "What is going on?"

Please let her remember...' Serena prayed before asking, "Do you remember the last time we went to school together in elementary school?"

"Yeah, and then you told me you had to go home and may never see me again because you were a time traveller," Melissa answered.

"Thank you, Selene." Serena whispered before turning her attention back to her best friend. "Well as evident I have returned and this time looking a little more perminent than I would like. My parents are now acting like newly weds and actually parenting."

"And what is wrong with that?" Melissa trying her best to understand her friend but not quite accomplishing the task.

"My parents are, 18 and 23 they weren't even married until two days ago when my grandmother used magic to change everything."

"So, what is the plan?" Melissa asked finally understanding her friends dilemma.

"We are going to do some detective work." Serena said leading Melissa in the opposite direction of the high school. After walking for about an hour Serena stopped and summoned her crystal and teleported the two of them away.

Meanwhile at the hospital simillar things were happening with Mamoru. Short and direct conversations with the other doctors, even some of the patients were distant from him dispite his good mood and smiling face. By lunch this began to bother him so he went on a search for Motoki. Finding his long time friend sitting alone in the cafeteria, as Mamoru approached he noticed his friend's face brighten.

"So, looks like your day is about as bad as mine." Mamoru sighed. "What's happend with you?"

"Everyone is so distant and short with me. Its almost like some of them are scared of me, what the hell is going on, Mamoru?"

"I don't know, Motoki; but I think I know someone who will. " Mamoru got up and headed to the phone. Quickly dialed the number for the high school.

Motoki watched as Mamoru dialed, said something before hanging up the phone and charging back to the table. "Mamoru, what is wrong?"

"That little brat I am so not in the mood for this!"

"Not in the mood for what? What happend? Who did you call?"

"I called the high school and Serena is not there."

"But didn't you drop her off?"

"She told me she was meeting Melissa at the elementary school. Now I have to go and find her." Mamoru then turned around on his heel heading toward the door. After explaining the situation to the Head Doctor, Mamoru was excused to go and find the missing teen.

Elsewhere, Prince Endymion found himself in a meadow like area with a lake surounded by a grey wall. Curious he cautiously began to look arround. Suddenly a bright light drew his attention and a pink haired version of his princess. Entrigued he took to following her and her companion.

Serena's watch said that it had been about four and a half hours, taking Melissa's hand again they raced toward the high school.

**_Well there is another chapter done. Please continue to let me know what you think. I will try to have another chapter up by the end of the week. Don't forget to check out my forums and let me know what you think._**

**_Ja ne _**

**_Tsukia_**


	8. Senshi Discussions and Revelations

_First off I would like to thank those that have taken time to review my story. Especially ffgirlmoonie for her continued support. This chapter should hopefully clear up any confusion about why the scouts powers got stripped. chapter 7 happens at the same time as chapter 4-6. So on with the story_

**Chapter 7: Senshi Discussions and Revelations**

Ami stared up at the moon it had barely been twenty-four hours since Usagi had lost it and stripped the senshi of their powers. Thinking back Ami didn't blame her Princess for doing what she did. Usagi went through so much in becoming Sailor Moon, giving up friends like Naru to save the world. Fighting Queen Beryl and even Endymion to prove who she was and to meet her destiny, and that was only the first in many tests or obsticles she went through. Then there was Ali and Ann, with those two she didn't even have Mamoru to help. Ali and Ann, the misguided aliens, that given her choice Usagi would have fought on her own. Putting her compassion for others over her own desires. Ami sighed as she continued to reflect and reminisce over everything that Usagi had gone through.

The tests just continued after that as Mamoru broke up with her to protect her when Chibi-Usa first came to them. Ami could only guess at the anguish and heartache that her friend went through. Just as she knew that even though some of the senshi were mad at Usagi, they understood where she was coming from.  
So far Ami had only covered about a quarter of what her friend had gone through and they all knew it was far from over. Looking around Ami realized that she had reached her destination, Fire Mountain Temple. Approaching the pond in the back she noticed that she wasn't the first on there.

"Hi, Ami-chan," greeted Hotaru, who sat next to Rei, Mina, and Makoto. Thinking to herself, I should have known that it would be us five first. The loyal senshi by choice.'

"Hi," Ami smiled. "Where are the other outers Hotaru?"

"They are ..."

"We are right here." Haruka growled.

"What is up with you, Haruka?" Makoto asked.

"We did our tests today and still don't have our powers back. She doesn't like being defensless." Michelle answered.

"Well lets all finish our tests tonight and see what happens, maybe there is an additional group test at the end." Ami suggested.

The group nodded if some not reluctantly, Setsuna stepped forward, "I volunteer to go first."

"Go first? You mean we have to do them one at a time?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, Princess Serenity apparently wants us to be tested individually." Haruka's anger was apparent to all in the group.

Rei, who had been silent the whole time, stood up, "Haruka, you of all people have no reason to complain. On top of everything she went through before we met you outer senshi, Neptune and you have to challenge her for her own birthright and kingdom. For one I agree with Princess Serenity making us do these tests." Rei's anger flaming, then slowly she took a breath. "If she has to be tested more times than I can count, then why shouldn't our loyalties and ablilities be tested as well?"

Everyone looked silently to Rei and nodded their agreement. Even Haruka looked a little unsure of where she stood now. "But we have stood by her ever since..."

"But she had to prove herself to her own senshi, on top of proving her self to the world and you don't think that effects her. I personally would have given up and said scew it a long time ago. As a senshi I gave up a lot but Sailor Moon gave up her child hood friends, any semblace of a normal life, and even being a teenager." Mina stopped here. Looking around she shook her head, "None of you get it? I am stunned. Think about it second only to me Usagi, has been Sailor Moon since she was 14 and now at 16 she is raising 6 kids."

"But we all became senshi at fourteen, Mina."

"But Rei we weren't required to be at every battle. Did we ever once defeat a youma by ourselves without Sailor Moon? She defeated them without us or not all of us."

"Mina is right. I can't believe we never registered that and while the outers travel the world and raised Hotaru we were still fighting, Usagi was still fighting."

Silence rang through the temple grounds as the realization hit them as to the extent of what Usagi had and does go through. Mina said, "I am taking the test not to get my powers back but to protect and show my loyalty to Princess Serenity and my friendship to Usagi. Sailor Test Begin!" In flash of orange and gold Mina disappeared into the night, leaving her comrads to think about why this had happend and what they were going to do to get it back, if they could get it back.

**Venus' Guide:**

Mina found herself in a cave that looked to hold gold. "Who dares enter my cave?" Demanded a soft masculine voice.

Thrown back the venisian princess had to think before she answered, " I am Princess Ishtar and the Senshi of Venus; cousin to Serenity of the Moon; last leader of the Sailor Senshi."

"Very well, Princess Ishtar. You are as you were a thousand years ago one of the wisest and loyal guards of the moon. Welcome to the golden cave of love and my home."

Mina smiled and then took a double look, this person looked like a baby with a bow, That can't be cupid? Could it?'

"I am glad you remember me, cousin. In this place thoughts are projected to me to help protect me from those who would harm me. I am Cupid, the messenger of love and by Princess Serenity's I am also the one incharge of your test." The child like man explained.

"So you are incharge of the tests?"

"No, just yours. Each senshi has a chosen representative to guide them through their test. I was chosen because I am a symbol of your planet and very close to your ancestor Aphrodite."

"So, lets get this started. How does this work?" Mina said slightly excited.

"The test has five parts, two for Mina Aino, one for Princess Ishtar, and two for Sailor Venus. After each test you will be returned to me here before being sent for the next test. Due to a time flux you will only appear to be gone for about 10-15 minutes. So in real time each test should only take around 2 minutes although in the test it may appear longer. So who would you like to have tested first? Mina? Ishtar? or Sailor Venus?"

"I would like to do Ishtar first."

"Very well, may your test begin..."


	9. Tests Begin

Chapter 7: Tests Begin

_(In the tests their names will change depending on which persona is being tested. Each test is testing a different quality of that person. )_

Ishtar stared out over the newly formed Crystal Tokyo, as amazing as it was something just didn't seem right. Feeling like trying to clear her mind Ishtar began walking about the palace ending in the gardens, which matched the beauty of the Moon Kingdoms gardens. As she admired the enchanting floral arrangements Ishtar heard something... no someone talking. Curious she followed the voices around the garden and determined that it was a patrol of guards talking more interesting than that was that they were talking about Serenity...

"The Queen is a babe."

"Yeah, but with the King around there is no chance for anyone else to get near her in that way."

"So, what if I could arrange for the King to have an unexpected trip abroad that he wouldn't come back for a while?"

"That would be great! But how?"

It was then that Ishtar stumbled and fell out of her hiding spot. The first guards reflexes caught her with a questioning look he asked,"Cousin, I..."

"Cousin? How could any relation to the Moon or Venisian Kingdom Royals even consider what I have heard from your lips?" With that Ishtar stormed off. She couldn't believe someone related to her could be so twisted and she didn't even get his name. Hearing the guards coming she slid down a slightly hidden path and listened.

"You really did it now, Rider."

"I know that, Triton. But you know as well as I that we aren't the only ones to consider something like this."

"I know. But to get busted by the Queen's cousin..."

Ishtar crept silently down the path only to find Serenity and Endymion in a quiet and romantic moment. Looking up at the soft sound of foot steps Endymion and Serenity smiled; however the smiles faded when they saw something was amiss. "Ishtar, cousin what troubles you?"

"Sweet Serenity," Ishtar said trying to stall enough to find out what this test was testing.How to I answer her? If this is a test of truth, but it could be a test of loyalties as well considering he is my cousin...'

"Ishtar, you are family if something is concerning you then we would like to help." Endymion told her.

"Alright, I over heard one of the Venisian guards talking about arranging you to be gone for several months in an attempt to get Serenity. However, being that he is from my Kingdom I will deal with it accordingly. I know that if need be I can count on you but please allow me this," Ishtar waited for them to decide what to do. She watched them have a silent conversation and then both nodded.

Mina found herself back in the cave with cupid.

Meanwhile at the temple just after Mina disappeared in a flash, Rei stood and addressed the remaining senshi, "I am going to meditate. I'll be back in a while." The group nodded and Rei headed towards the temple.

Rei found her way to the fire room and began meditating, as her thoughts began to clear and the fire calmed her.

"Well, Princess Harmonia, it has been a while," a masculine voice came to her.

Rei opened her eyes and found herself in the void between life and death before a tall dark man. "Who are you? and where am I?"

"I am Aries, God of the Fire and War. As for where are you...you are in my office of sorts. I am your guardian in the tests."

"But Mina is doing her test; so how have I started my test?"

"Harmonia, when loyalties are tested and then failed, lies are created to keep the balance. It is possible for multiple tests to be run at the same time if the chosen are loyal and true. The test is in five parts, two as senshi and individual and one as Harmonia. After each part you will be returned to me to choose the next test."

"I choose the order of the tests?"

"Yes, it is free will. Where will you choose to start?" Aries questioned.


	10. Rei and Mina

Sorry for the delay in updating my work schedual has been kinda hectic and i have had some shift changes. Anyway thanks to all who reviewed. Hope you enjoy...

Tsukia

Chapter 10: Rei and Mina

Rei starred at Ares for a long minute before answering, "I am going to test myself first, Rei Hino." Aries nodded, in a flash of flames Rei disappeared.

Rei found herself in juban park near the lake. Being deep in thought over how this was a test or what it was going to test, that she didn't notice someone coming up behind her

Mamoru snuck up behind Rei and wrapped his arms lovingly around her, "I didn't think you would show up, Rei," he whispered into her ear.

Rei turned around shocked, "Mamoru, what are you doing? What about Usagi?" Exclaimed the confused senshi.

"What about Usagi? I love you, not that vacuous blond airhead."

Rei stepped back, she had never heard that venomous tone from Mamoru. "Mamoru Rhea, I am discusted. Usagi is the nicest person I know. Sure she may be airheaded at times but she is always there when we need her. I can't believe you," Rei said as she turned to leave. Mamoru tried to stop her but she concentrated and teleported away.

Usagi was admiring rings at a jewelry store when Rei appeared behind her. "Usagi, we need to talk..."

Rei found herself back with Aries. "Very good, Harmonia."

Elsewhere Mina looked at Cupid and asked, "Can you tell me how I did?"

"Serenity wishes to hand out marks herself. But I can tell you so far she would be proud."

Mina nodded and thought for a minute," Mina Aino." Cupid nodded and Mina disappeared.

Meanwhile back at the temple, Ami stood up, "I wonder if it's possiblethat everyone has to finish before we get our powers back."

"But why only one at a time then?"

"I think the rules have changed Hotaru. Rei is gone."

Mina found herself back at the temple only it was midday and she could see everyone inside the temple talking. From what she could make out it wasn't a nice conversation, it was a conversation of betrayal and mutany. Mina froze the conversation was about Usagi, hearing someone on the steps behind her Mina turned... Speak of the devil it was Usagi.

"Usa, we need to talk," Mina started

"But Mina, Mamo-chan is waiting.." Usagin pouted.

This caused Mina to pause but realization hit, She needs to and deserves to know ' Taking a deep breath Mina began to tell her friend what was going on. Even telling her to listen. Usagi turned looked Mina in the eye and then ran off, leaving Mina alone to her thoughts.


	11. Mina's Final Test

**Chapter 11: Mina's Final Test**

Mina stared after her Princess before turning back to the temple. Closing her eyes Mina transformed into Eternal Venus. Feeling the magical energy around her settle she opened her eyes and headed to do her duty as leader of the senshi.

However just as the group of traitors turned to face the angry, fully powered senshi, Mamoru pushed past, "What have you done?"

"What are you talking about?" Rei asked.

"He is talking about what you traitorous senshi have been talking about for the past half an hour."

"How would either of you tardy people know what we were talking about?"

"Shut up, Uranus! I have been outside the entire time and you all have forgotten the link that binds us all to the Princess."

"Call me crazy but he doesn't look like Serenity, Venus."

"You are out of line Jupiter. Today I invoked my full powers and I am using them." Venus began to glow a golden orange, "I, Ishtar, Princess of Venus and leader of the senshi call upon my power and rights of both Venus and Moon. As leader of the senshi I summon the senshi abilities of all those who's loyalties have wavered…"

Each senshi shone and then the light withdrew flying toward Venus. As the light hit Venus she was thrown back slightly. "Mina, what have you done?"

"What I had to."

"But I was loyal." Pleaded Ami.

"The powers of Venus read your heart and the powers of the Moon stripped those who Aphrodite found unworthy. Sorry, but this is the best way to protect my cousin."

"Venus, thank you for your loyalty, I will go find her and we will start a new life away from those who aren't loyal." Mamoru teleported out, Venus stared at where the prince had just stood and followed suit. Closing her eyes Venus teleported herself to the park, but as she opened her eyes the park melted away to reveal Cupid's cave.

"Very well done, Ishtar, you have completed your test."

"But I only did Ishtar and Mina's tests what about my senshi test?"

"Ishtar, cousin the tests are given as guidelines and you control who they test. For instance in your last test it tested Mina for her honesty and trust because you knew that Serenity had to know the truth and you didn't try to hid it from her. However, you then became your eternal form and disciplined the senshi showing that you were and will always be the loyal senshi leader."

Mina nodded with some understanding. "So, if the test is complete why am I here and not back at the temple?"

"Because I wanted to tell you how proud of you I am." Came a new feminine voice.

Mina turned to see her parents Aphrodite and Artemis. Quickly transforming into Ishtar, the Princess of Venus ran to her parents open and waiting arms.

Back at the temple only three remained. Haruka had stormed off after Ami insinuated that she had lied and Michelle followed suit shortly after. Ami, Makoto, and Hotaru sat alone. The trio looked at each other silently agreeing to wait for Mina and Rei to return before doing their tests.

In a bright light, Mina found herself back at the temple with her friends and some new powers and abilities to aid in the new war that raged.

Well there you have it Chapter 11

Sorry for the delay in up date

Hope to here from you soon

Tsukia


	12. Harmonia's Test

_**I apologize for the delay for I did have most of this typed up for about a week now it was on a friends computer and there was an issue getting it her. However I wish to thank all of you reviewers for your continued support and hopefully my next chapter will be faster in coming. Enjoy and thank you again.**_

_**Tsukia**_

Tests of Harmonia:

Rei's next test was that of Harmonia and this test found her in the future…

Serenity stood to one side and Endymion to the other, both yelling that the other was possessed or brainwashed. Harmonia closed her eyes and focused finding neither enchanted nor mystified in anyway approached the middle of the room and asked, "What is wrong?"

Serenity answered, "Endymion, wishes to begin a war."

Endymion responded, "It is what the world needs. Hostility will lessen the crime and violence that we are experiencing."

Both faced Harmonia, "Choose!"

Harmonia thought for a moment, closed her eyes and then stepped toward Serenity. "I am a warrior bound by oath and over the years have never found fault in the ways of my Queen."

"So that is your choice? Well then, I didn't want it to come to this. Jupiter!"

Jupiter faced Mars, "You choose wrong and now you will pay."

"Jupiter are you blind? Endymion is going to begin a war that may break apart all that we have worked towards." Mars cried out to her friend.

"Serenity is weak while Endymion is strong and from the ashes of war a mighty civilization will rise."

"Have both you and the King gone mad? What of your oath, Jupiter?"

"You will pay for your treason, Harmonia. I am standing by my oath to protect this planet, not some pitiful crybaby."

Harmonia closed her eyes and transformed into Eternal Sailor Mars. "The planet of Fire is forever loyal to the Moon. Jupiter I will not allow you to disgrace your planet further. Mars Fire Trial!"

Jupiter and Endymion found them selves surrounded by flames and soon were consumed by them. Mars fell to her knees, "Forgive me. I only did what was necessary to protect you, Serenity."

Serenity smiled. Rei looked up as the Queen faded away to reveal Aries. "You did well my child and have passed all the tests placed forth before you, a true Senshi of the Moon."

Rei fell into the waiting arms of her father and cried for what she knew she had to become, or may have even become. Aries stood just holding his child letting her tears fall for even the God of War had a heart and it could never bear to see his child cry.


	13. Ami's Trial

Thank you again to all the readers and especially the reviewers. As one of my reviewers mentioned an interest in, Ami's test that is where I will begin my next group of tests; also each of the senshi will each have one chapter that covers all their tests. Any ways on with the story…

Hope you enjoy

Tsukia

Ami's Trials:

As Ami, Makoto, and Hotaru waited near the pond of the shrine two bright lights drew their attention to the path. Facing the light its blinding effect slowly fading to reveal… the forms of two senshi, Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars stood in their Eternal forms.

"Well," Venus smiled, releasing her transformation. "It looks like two down and three to go."

Mars smiled at Mina and then at the trio, "Go. Venus and I will keep Tokyo safe while you finish your tests."

The trio smiled and closed their eyes each focusing on that of their Princess. Then in three flashes of light they disappeared into the night. Once they were alone Mina transformed again into Sailor Venus. "With age comes duty and responsibility. There are at least two senshi who tonight will bare witness to the power of Aphrodite and Artemis."

Else where, Ami found herself in a cavern of ice and despite her surroundings she was quite comfortable. _"Where am I? Despite this cavern being made of ice it feels like I am still at the shrine. This …"_

Her thoughts were cut off by a voice that sounded like the wind on a spring morn, "Maia, my ice angel, welcome to the cave of wisdom and my home. I am your guide Athena, Goddess of Wisdom."

Ami stood in shock before the Goddess and foremother of her ancestors and the original Senshi of Mercury. Athena reading her descendants thoughts smiled, "My child you always did over-analyze. Relax and take a deep breath for within that state you will surely fail what you seek to excel."

Ami did as she was told and then said, "How is this possible?"

"All things are possible when mystics are at hand. Magic is no more logical than you are male or the Princess incompetent. However, that is the here nor there and no where near your goal. Three parts of you must be tested and three parts of you must all pass. Different things are tested for all and you must first decide who will be tested first: Ami Mizuno; Maia, Princess of Mercury; or Sailor Mercury."

Ami knew what was at stake if she failed and that she needed to test the one sure to pass first to ensure the others passed. For with the knowledge of how the tests worked she could surely figure out how to pass the rest. Ami froze in thought, "Be fore warned the Princess knows you well and the tests are not very logical but more on traits and emotions."

Ami nodded, "Then first I will test Maia, Princess of Mercury."

"That is a bold decision and I wish you luck. Once the test is finished no matter the grade you will be returned to my care. May you find what you seek?" And with a wave of her hand Athena disappeared into a mist and the cave began to shift and change.

"Ami, there you are did you forget the plan?" Haruka asked coming up beside Ami on the street.

"What plan?"

"Oh, all you inners are as air headed as the so called leader, whom we are trying to ditch."

"Remember Ami, we were going to ditch her for some senshi time."

"But Michelle, Haruka, Usa is a senshi and she isn't' that much of an air head. She always comes through in the end."

"So the brainiac is challenging the strength. Fine we can do that follow us," Haruka said pulling Ami away into the park, Michelle following behind with a smirk.

The trio soon came to a clearing, one that Ami was sure she had never seen before, it was here they stopped. Soon all the senshi were present except Sailor Moon. "United Senshi of the Milky Way, this Senshi wishes to defend that which we have already usurped."

"Then she will face us each in turn," Pluto said and then faced Rei, "Sailor Mars, after you."

Rei smirked and then stepped forward, "It is time that you learned your place, Sprite. MARS TRANSFORM!"

"Rei, we don't need to fight. There are other ways to resolve this, peaceful ways."

"Poor little Ami never wanting to fight always wanting the peaceful way out. I would have thought that after all these years of fighting and Venus' death in a vain attempt to protect her that you would have changed sides. Oh well, the fire will change your mind. MARS FLAMING SHOT!"

Ami managed to dodge the attack but another was always waiting as soon as she landed. _ "I can't keep up like this forever and there is no way I can take on all of them," _Ami paused in thought, _"Unless I am more powerful than them. Serenity, my sovereign, aide me as I defend your right as Queen, as I fight for you honor."_ Ami felt the surge of power and welcoming it into her soul she transformed without words or gadgets and stood in the power that was Eternal Sailor Mercury.

"So, she finally transformed! Took her long enough," snickered Saturn from the trees.

Mercury didn't even turn but gracefully touched an out stretched arm of a nearby tree and watched as the whole grove and clearing turned into a frozen place where the only color was that of the senshi's fuku. Saturn's averted her eyes for but a second as she looked on shocked as the clearing turned to ice, when her eyes returned she found no sign of Mercury.

"NEVER EVER DESECRATE THAT OF SERENITY! THE LIGHT IS ALWAYS HERS TO COMMAND! FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE BEWARE FOR THAT OF MERCURY DO NOT TAKE KINDLY UPON YOU!" Mercury's voice echoed as if coming from all directions.

Taking directions from Uranus and Pluto the senshi spread out to look for their "prey". Mercury watched from safety through the eyes of the ice sprites as they leapt from icicle to icicle creating more as they needed.

The first one to find Mercury found herself trapped within an icicle. Mars was unlucky enough to walk under the senshi of ice who then called forth the icicle sprites to make a senshi sized icicle for her, the sprites all happy to assist their Princess in the task to protect Lady Serenity, the giver of life. Once the icicle was complete Mercury approached it and said, "My apologies Mars but this is how things must be." And with a bow as she fled into the wind leaving the fire senshi trapped in an icicle upside down on a tree.

Saturn tried to take on Mercury but with the new powers the senshi of ice quickly over took her and using her new found powers turned Saturn into a snow senshi made of ice surrounded by a beautiful hot spring mote. Again Mercury apologized as she again disappeared into the wind.

Neptune being next on Mercury's list found herself in the grasp of a snow giant and being her powers were that of water unable to free herself. For it was her attempt at such that turned the snow creature into that of a giant. "Neptune, please accept my apology for I am only doing what is necessary to protect Serenity. At one point you understood this, I hope you still can."

The last three now stood in the clearing discussing their findings as each had found one of the other senshi and unable to reverse the predicament and decided to regroup, bad idea. Mercury looked on as they discussed what was to be done. Then taking a deep breath she called forth the northern wind as she had first done to speak to the senshi trio, "THREE I HAVE DEFEATED AND LEFT THEM WITH LIFE; THREE YET REMAIN THE LEADER AMID. WILL YOU SURRENDER? OR WILL YOU MEET YOUR FORMOTHERS? THIS CHOICE BE YOURS NOW…"

Ami suddenly found herself in the cave of wisdom with Athena looking down at her. "You did well and now only one test remains. But first warm yourself and eat something." With a wave of her hand there was a fire and biscuits and tea. After a little while Athena turned to Ami, "Are you ready for your final test as Maia?"

"Let's get it over with." Athena nodded and Ami closed her eyes.

"Maia, there you are. The Mercurian Council wishes your decision on the war effort."

Maia turned to face the maiden and looked at her in shock, "War effort? Excuse my momentary confusion but what war effort?"

"Why that against the lunarians, they are trying to immigrate to Murcery."

A stern faced Maia headed toward the council chambers and entered so quickly that no announcement of her arrival could be done she raised her hand for quiet. "I find no reason for a war against the Lunarians for they have always supported us and I for one will not stand to be at war with an ally."

The council went up into an uproar and argued about the lack of jobs and issues with medical coverage and of the differences in culture. After a while Maia could bare no more and raised her hand. "If you will not side with me then I will use my right as sovereign and provide you with what is to come or I will go on a vacation to earth for the duration of the war and let Serenity do as she will. May I remind this council that without her and my powers this planet will become an unlivable waste land? But then again it is the choice of the people and I will not ignore it."

The council calmed as reality set in and one council man addressed the royal Princess. "What of the immigrants?"

"We will come to a peaceful agreement that a set number of immigrants that we can accommodate and a shelter for those that we cannot while arrangements are made for them to travel to one of the other planets, thus leaving us with enough jobs for all and no need for war."

And as the council rose in standing ovation of their leaders peaceful yet inspiring ways … Ami found herself in the arms of her parents and tears of joy falling on her head. Encouraging words being whispered to her as she enjoyed being held by both her parents in a very very long time.


	14. Iris and Nanurta: Final Tests

Iris and Nanurta: Final Tests

Makoto found herself standing in a forested area. Suddenly she heard something. Something was moving about the trees. Getting into a fighting stance Makoto debated transforming. A voice called out from all around her, "Who are you?"

"I am Makoto Kino. Who are you?"

"Who am I doesn't matter. Who are you is all that matters?"

Makoto thought for a while before answering, "I am Sailor Jupiter of the inner senshi of Serenity."

"But who is she?"

Makoto was getting tired of this but she knew that this should be the last one and obliged the faceless voice, " I am Makoto Kino , reincarnation of Princess Iris of Jupiter and guardian of the Serenity line, Sailor Jupiter."

"Very good, my Princess. Now it is time for your test, some of my colleagues give choice in the order of the test. I, however will put you in the situation and you inevitably will decide what will be tested. Good luck." Makoto's surroundings began spinning and soon she found herself in Tokyo again but something was different.

"My Queen, what are you doing out here? It is almost time for the coronation." A young maid said rushing up to her.

"What coronation?"

"Since Serenity's passing you were chosen among her guards to succeed her."

"What of her daughter? Why is she not taking the throne?"

At this the maid looked confused, "Majesty, did you hit your head? The child was sent to the ice fields to work after an attempt on your life."

"Iris, there you are. She is over here." Iris turned to see Harmonia and Ishtar coming towards her. "Iris what is going on?"

"Serenity's error should be taking the throne in Serenity's stead not me."

Ishtar looked to her friend with passion in her eyes. "Iris, we have been over this. As much as we all loved Usagi, she was to unstable after loosing her parents for her to take the throne."

"The coronation is canceled! Bring the child princess to me."

The two royal senshi sighed but nodded and within the week the child princess, Usagi, had been returned to the place of her birth. Iris sat across the desk from Usagi. Usagi now dressed in the traditional dress of her ancestors, her hands covered with white gloves to cover the frost bite from the northern climate.

"Princess Serenity Usagi Chiba, I wish to know your wish for the future."

"Why? No one cared when I tried to tell them before I was sent away. Why now?"

"Because I have had my eyes opened. Please enlighten me." Iris said with a smile.

"I wish to rule in my parents place. I know I am young and that you and the other senshi have more experience and are older but I will take my proper place on the throne by any means necessary."

"Serenity, your passion is true but currently we need to work on some things. So this is what I purpose, while you take training and become more like your parents I will rule. Once you are ready I will step down and allow the rule of Serenity to once again rise."

"But that could take years," the young girl whinned.

"Serenity, you are your parents child however you are still a child. Between the senshi and  
I, we will have you ready by your coming of age to take the throne."

"That is acceptable. May I visit my parents now?"

Iris had forgotten she had commanded that the child be brought to her as soon as she was rested and presentable. Iris smiled, "Of course, would you mind if I joined you to pay my respects? Princess?"

Serenity looked up at Iris with happiness in her eyes for the first time since her parents passing. The two walked hand in hand to the shrine that was constructed for those of the millennium. As they entered the surroundings changed again, only the princess stayed with her.

"Iris' loyalty to Serenity has been confirmed. May your other test show true as well." With that Serenity disappeared and the surrounds changed yet again.

Meanwhile...

Hotaru found her self in a dark cave. "Who dares come to my realm?"

Taking a deep breath Hotaru spoke, " I am Hotaru Tomoe, reincarnation of Nanurta, Princess of Saturn. Guardian of the milky-way and solider of death and rebirth, Sailor Saturn." Being that this was a test from Serenity Hotaru was fairly certain that it would test all three entities that made up Hotaru Tomoe.

"Welcome, daughter of Cronos. I see Serenity has allowed you out of your eternal sleep. However, whether or not that is a gift or a curse that is yet to be seen. Your test begins, Now!"

Hotaru found herself in her Sailor form before Serenity. Serenity spoke, "Saturn, although you have always been loyal and a dear friend... I must ask you to return to your eternal slumber."

"My Queen, my life has never been my own. It has always been yours to command. If my destiny is to sleep for the rest of my days until another is called to replace me then by my Queens command so shall it be." Saturn rose from her spot and closed her eyes calling forth her planet to summon her home and to her bed from a millennium ago.

However she did not arrive at her intended location, instead she found herself in Tokyo with Usagi. Looking about her surroundings Hotaru noticed Serenity coming towards them waving. Then out of the blue an attack came from the sky at both Usagi and Serenity and not enough time to think let alone save both. Hotaru whispered an apology as she took the hit for Serenity leaving her best friend to die from the attack. As the attacks kept coming using the last of her strength she summoned forth the power of Nanurta and teleported away.

Once in the safety of Endymion's apartment Hotaru looked to her Princess and Prince, "I am and have always been yours to command as Hotaru, Nanurta and Sailor Saturn. When I am reborn I hope to have the privilege of being under your command again. Be safe my friends." And with that Hotaru closed her eyes in death.

Makoto stood in the park near the rose garden. Hearing a familiar voice she approached to find Haruka and Michelle talking to Ami, "Come on, Ami. It isn't like she would notice or care if you weren't there."

"That makes no difference. Serenity is my friend and I am not going to do that to her." Ami said as she stormed off.

No one had noticed Makoto yet, so she continued to watch and listen, "Well it doesn't matter, Serenity already agreed to meet us and that will be the last thing she does."

Makoto was shocked and appalled. She waited for the others leave before revealing herself. Quickly thinking the best chance of catching Serenity was at Endymion's place. Taking off at a run she arrived out of breath at Endymion's door and knocked. She waited. Knocked again and again. Still no answer. "Shit! How can I warn her now?" Calming her mind Makoto came to an idea. Closing her eyes she focused on Serenity and any link that may be associated with them and then took off running she knew where to go. Makoto arrived in time to see Serenity fall to the ground bleeding. Uranus and Neptune walked away uncaring.

Slowly Makoto approached, "Serenity, I will not let you die like this." Again closing her eyes Makoto reached out to each of the inner senshi and to Saturn as she released her life force into Serenity.

All around Tokyo five heads popped up, "Makoto! Serenity!"

The five all found secure places and teleported to their friends and each released some of their life into their friend and Princess to save her from death. However it was when Endymion showed up that everything was revealed.

Serenity stood and took Endymion's hand, "All present have either passed or so far appear to be passing their tests. Many things have happened in the background since I offered the tests. First off Endymion and I are living new lives with our children and at this point I don't know if we shall return to our previous lives. Two senshi have failed my test and may be plotting my death. Two senshi are currently going to attempt to restore my honor. No matter what this new life changed if we do return to our old lives know that we will not be alone, an heir will be with us. Two of you only have one test left to go pass that and rejoin the ranks of senshi with the new powers and abilities that I have bestowed." With that Serenity and Endymion disappeared.

Ami, Hotaru and Makoto each looked to each other. "We sware upon our lives that we will and have always been loyal to the throne of Serenity as..."

"Hotaru, Nanurta, and Sailor Saturn."

"Makoto, Iris, and Sailor Jupiter."

"Ami, Maia, and Sailor Mercury."

"Rei, Harmonia, and Sailor Mars."

"Minako, Ishtar, and Sailor Venus."

"If we ever break our vow that we just made may our lives be forfeit for we would not be worthy of life."

Selene, Goddess of the moon and first of the line of Serenity appeared before them. "My descendant initiated the test, I have the right to intervene. I will hold you all to that vow in this life and give you all a passing grade. Now the future is in your hands..."


	15. Changing History

This chapter is going to be focusng on the Princess Serenity of the moon and Prince Endymion. So keep that in mind. This arc will be only one chapter, although it might be quite long. Hope you enjoy.

**Changing History**

Makoto, Ami, and Hotaru each found themselves back at the temple, however they were not alone. "Iris? Nanurta? Maia? What are you doing here? Where are we? Where is Serenity?"

The three senshi looked at each other and then back at the man before them. He resemble Endymion but not the present day Endymion, _'Could there be a time shift?'_ the three telepathically asked each other. "Endymion, what is the last thing you remember?"

Endymion ran his had through his pure black hair, no signs of the violet tint that the senshi had noticed on his present self, "I was in the garden on the moon with Serenity, then there was a flash of lightning and everything went black. Serenity was ripped away by an evil wind and I found myself here."

Hotaru stepped forward, "My Prince, you are in the twentieth century. Here we are still senshi but go by different names. I am Nanurta but I go by Hotaru."

"I am Iris but call me Makoto."

"Maia, is my true name but call me Ami."

Endymion smiled, "Can you tell me if all of you are here is Serenity and I?"

"You are happily married with children. Living normal lives." Ami said with a smile.

"On to our task of getting you back where you belong and finding your Serenity."

While Endymion told the three senshi all he knew, across town four of the five remaining senshi were face to face.

Sailor Mars stood facing Michelle and Sailor Venus stood facing Haruka. "You traitorous liars. Not only did you lie about the test itself you failed the test."

"As leader of the Sailor Senshi of Serenity it is time for me to do my duty. I invoke my full powers; I, Ishtar, Princess of Venus and leader of the senshi call upon my power and rights of bothVenus and Moon. As leader of the senshi I summon the Senshi abilities of all those who's loyalties have wavered..." As Venus shone a golden orange, both Michelle and Haruka's powers withdrew themselves and returned to the moon that lit the night sky.

Just then Serenity in her Princess form fell from the sky and landed in front of the two ex-senshi. Haruka recognizing that this was the actual princess and not the present day incarnation pulled powers from her and teleported the three away. Leaving Mars and Venus alone in the street. "We have to get back to the temple and hope the others have returned."

Mars nodded as the two eternal senshi teleported themselves back to the temple.

"If the same force is responsible it is possible that Serenity ended up here as well. Or worst case in another time. But from what you have said I believe that the spell used may have backfired and attracted you to the next time where your soul was awakened."

As Ami looked up from her computer a red and orange light appeared and the same group that met up mere hours ago was now complete again with one additional person.

Venus and Mars powered down. "So that is how Haruka was able to use the power because it was Princess Serenity from the moon. She had no control of her powers then and any of us could hone in and utilize if needed to protect her." Mina said to Rei then faced the group. "Welcome back you three. Endymion it is good to see you in this life I am called Mina. And your cousin here goes by Rei."

"So you have seen my beloved?"

"Yes, cousin. However she has been taken by two fallen senshi."

"Ami, do a world wide search for Serenity?" Mina commanded.

"While she does that I will use my new ability to see if I can't find her, as well," Makoto said closing her eyes. Even before Ami had turned on her computer Makoto's eyes bolted open. "They are at the Tokyo tower. Henshi yo."

"Endymion, stay here we will bring her back as soon as we can." The Prince nodded and five senshi teleported out. Alone in the room Endymion sighed, the only reason he agreed to stay was because he didn't know anything about this time.

"Prince Endymion, I am Yoko. I am from the temple in the castle of Terra."

"I remember you, Yoko. But how are you here?"

"I was reincarnated and am now Harmonia's grandfather. Here have some tea while you wait."

Endymion nodded and the two conversed over the changes of the world and old memories.

The senshi arrived too late, five male warriors were engaged in battle with Haruka and Michelle. Serenity was unconscious off to the side, glowing as her power and life force was being pulled away.

"Venus Royal Strike!"

"Mars Fire of Justice!"

Using the two senshi's attacks as a distraction the other three ran to Serenity. "She is still alive by we can only keep her physically alive any power we give to her at this point will go to them"

Just as Mercury explained that one of the male warriors flew into the wall beside Saturn, his helm fell to the ground. To her own surprise Saturn recognized the face, "Prince Jarod?"

"You don't mean Prince Jarod, younger brother to Endymion?"

"That would mean the others are the Generals...Zoisite..."

In a climatic explosion Michelle and Haruka were knocked unconscious. Mars and Venus approached the group of men as they headed toward their fallen companion. "Who are you?"

"They are allies!" Mercury said running up towards the one in silver armor. She leapt into the unprepared warriors arms, "Zoi? Tell me it is you."

Zoisite smiled and removed his helm to reveal himself to his love. The others following suit unsure of the reactions of their loves. Venus fell into Malachite's arms tears falling down her cheeks. Rei stared in shock at Jedite, memories of before on the moon flooding her mind. Jupiter walked up to Nephlite and said, "This is going to break Naru's heart but it is in the stars isn't it?"

"It has been written in the stars for many centuries that we would find each other again," he then leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"This is great and all but we need to get back to Endymion and get him and Serenity back to where they belong." The group nodded and taking Jarod and Hotaru's lead teleported back to the temple.

Back at the temple the small room was actually quite crowded as Alex and Serena, who had apparently just arrived. "Who are these children? They remind me of Serenity and myself."

"That is because they are yours my prince." Jarod answered. "The guards and I have been watching over you in this time."

Endymion looked up and smiled, "Jarod, Brother there is no need to be formal."

Venus stepped forward, " We have no time for a reunion we need to get you back to the moon kingdom."

Endymion was handed Serenity and the group then made a circle around them. Alex and Serena transformed and joined in. "What are you two doing?"

"Mars, Grandma commanded that we come and aid you." No one could argue with that answer so Neo-Moon , formally known as -Moon, and Moon mask joined the group as they teleported to the past.

Once they reached the set point in the Silver Millennium the group dispersed to hide to ensure nothing else happened. Unfortunately much more was to happen as the senshi and generals forgot what day they were returning the couple too. The sky clouded over with black clouds and an evil laugh filled the atmosphere. Today was the day the kingdom was to fall.

Without thinking the group broke in to couples and raced off to try to help or save certain people, leaving Moon Mask and Neo-Moon to protect the original royal couple. In all the chaos no one could tell what actually happened the only thing that was for sure is that the past had changed which meant so had the present and future.

Moon Mask and Neo-Moon pulled out two charms that Queen Serenity had given them before they left for the temple. Thank fully caressing them, for that is what currently stood between them and the unknown future that they would be returning too.

The five senshi, five generals and two teens, silently left the past to return to what only the children seemed to realize would be a changed present.

As for the Silver Millennium, it prospered for several more generations. No one sure as to how close death was that night. About six hundred years later than it was suppose to happen the Silver Millennium came to an end with the Queen sending her people to a better place on earth along with those in the royal crypt...


	16. New Present

Chapter 16: New Present

Alex looked around trying to get a grasp of where they were. '_I knew I should have stayed in Crystal Tokyo instead of coming back to the past.'_

_**flashback:**_

_**Alex was in the throne room, feeling like he was finally getting the hang of ruling a kingdom. The senshi were a big help and deserved a lot of credit. It had been a long month and just as he sat back in the throne two of the senshi-in-training approached. Since the attack the senshi-in-training couldn't go anywhere alone. "Prince Alexander, this just arrived in the mailbox."**_

_**Mars,who was helping with delegations today, retrieved the aged envelope from the young senshi. Alex slowly opened the envelope the writing was familiar. "Dearest Grandson, I realize that you are quite busy in the future but I require your assistance in the twentieth century. It is imperative and urgent that you come to aid your sister on a quest that I have for the two of you. Please meet her at the shrine on October 11, 2002 at 8PM. Your loving Grandma, Queen Serenity"**_

_**So after making arrangements with the Senshi and leaving his Uncle Jarrod in charge, Alex left for the past to meet up with his sister...**_

_**...end flashback...**_

Turning to face his sister he found Serena, as she insisted on being called, talking to her communicator. "What do you mean you don't recognize me? Either way I am a senshi and have only one question for you, What is the date?"

"I will grant you that much for I have not met all the senshi in existence. The date is October 12, 2002." And with that Pluto's face disappeared from the communicator.

"At least she answered your question, Serena." Alex commented, trying to cheer her up.

"She didn't remember me and on top of that she said it was 2002. But look around it looks like Crystal Tokyo except the palace is missing. What did the senshi do?"

"We will figure this out. First off we need intelligence, I want you to hit the schools and find out as much as you can about the senshi and our parents. While you do that I am going to hit the streets and get some baring on this new city and find out what I can. OK?"

"Yeah, alright. Alex..."

"Yeah?"

"You promise that we will fix everything?"

"Serenity Usagi Rhea, if there is one thing that our parents taught us that we should never forget it is to never give up. We will be back in Crystal Tokyo with mom and dad soon." Serena smiled up at her brother and then gave him a hug. "Meet back here at sunset."

"See you at sunset." Serena said heading down the steps of the temple.

Alex turned and faced the temple, first target... Rei. It didn't take long to find her but what he didn't expect was her to be married to Jedite and have twin girls. Disguising himself as an old man he approached her. "My what a pretty flower you are. You must be about 18."

"Why thank you, ojiisan. However I am almost 25 and my children are both four." the priestess responded.

After gathering as much information as he could from the fire priestess he headed for the steps. Rei had married Jedite right out of school and soon after had her children, Phoebe and Kagame. Her grandfather had passed away just the past year and left her and Jedite the temple. She knew nothing of the legends of the Senshi nor much about the Silver Millennium. Rei still had the power of premonition and fore site but none of her senshi abilities, her grandfather had taught her how to read the sacred fire but that was about as close to fire abilities she had.

Meanwhile Serena had reached Juban Junior High and disguised herself as a college scout. She had no trouble getting in but found no record of any of the senshi or her parents. Next was Juban High school, where she had a little more luck. Hotaru and Makoto had graduated two years ago and had both gone on to Tokyo University. Minako was currently in grade 10.

Continuing on through the schools in Tokyo she found that Michelle was in grade 6 and Haruka was in grade 7 however both going to different schools with no relation to each other. Ami had only gone to school in Tokyo for elementary school and had then been offered a traveling scholarship and had been to a different school in a different country since. According to the record Ami was graduated and working to be a pediatrician. "At least some things don't change," Serena said smiling as she closed the file and left for the next school.

The only records she had no luck finding even with access to the governments database for all schools in Japan was Rei Hino, Usagi Tsukino, and Mamoru Rhea or Mamoru Chiba.

While Serena was going school to school, Alex had so far found Makoto, approximately age 20, working at an outside dinner as a cook. '_Just like she always wanted.'_

Motoki was retired at the age of 59. Alex didn't even approach him as he doubted that it would be beneficial.

By sunset both were exhausted and had a fare grasp on the layout of the city. They met about a block from the temple and decided that with no money the temple was the best place to spend the night. So talking while they walked the headed toward the hill that would take them up the steps to the temple, unaware of the car following them...

Earlier that day...

Hotaru awoke suddenly in bed. Jarrod reached over to comfort his wife who looked shell shocked. "Jarrod, do you remember yesterday?"

Jarrod didn't know how to answer but decided to ask a question instead, "Which yesterday?"

"It seems like another life... we teleported to the Silver Millennium and the others they saved themselves changing all we knew all that was meant to be..." Hotaru felt tears in her eyes, "Chibi-Usa..."

Jarrod used his power and connection with the Earth to try to comfort her and instead got a surprise. "Hota-chan, they are here."

Trying not to get her hopes up but knowing that Jarrod's abilities were hardly ever wrong, they spent the rest of the day searching Tokyo for their two missing friends. It was near sunset that they decided to try the temple.


	17. Death of Usagi Tsukino

Chapter 17: the Death of Usagi Tsukino

Serena sat waiting for Alex to return he said he was going to try and "find" some food. Lost in thought that she didn't see the couple aproach her until she heard Alex, "Aunt Hotaru? Uncle Jarod?"

"Alex, you're ok. Thank Selene." Jarod smiled as his wife grabbed their nephew and hugged him for dear life.

"Hota-chan? Hota-chan, you remember us?" Serena said closing the steps between her and her best friend/Aunt to wrap her in a hug.

"Come on I think that we can all do with something to eat. Who wants Kaitien Sushi, on me?" Jarod laughed.

So after enjoying a family meal and telling of the days adventures, the four headed back to the couples small home in Nippon to relaz and get ready for bed. Jarod gave each of the two children 30,000yen (250$CAD) before as they finished in the bath and headed to the spare room.

The next day after looking through a lot of news papers, Jaord finally came back from visiting his parents with some good news. Although Jarod being born to the same family as Mamoru, had lost track of his brother; however his parents had not. "Mamoru is living in Boston in America. Apparently he never recovered after "the incident" and so stayed in America to avoid anything that might remind him of it."

"Perfect. Thank you Uncle Jarod. Well we are off to America and hopefully the future. Love you both."

"Yes, thank you both. Love you, bye-bye." The two siblings said as they stood up, transformed and teleported away leaving the couple smiling and praying that the two would be able to set things right.

In Boston the two pulled out their mini-computers, although they never thought they would need them Sailor Mercury insisted that they keep them with them at all times. Both smiled happy that they had listed to the soft spoken senshi. Within minutes they had tracked down Mamoru at Harvard University.

The walk to the University was quiet as the two reflected and hoped that they would be able to set things right. They approached the gates where a guard was posted, "Well aren't you two a little young to be going to college??"

Serena understood the guards job now, to keep unwanted and trouble makers off the campus, "Excuse me, Mr. Guard but we are suppose to meet our father on campus and he is going to be very upset."

"Oh, really and who is the father? What is his name?"

"Mamoru Chiba." Alex answered. Best to be as truthful as possible.

The guard looked taken back and quickly let them pass, both children smiled and walked through the gate both wondering who their father had become. The campus was beautiful and had many things to offer, asking some of the students if they knew where Mamoru Chiba's office was got mixed emotions but did eventually lead them to a rose garden where ad mist the roses sat Mamoru.

Alex pushed his sister forward, she had always been closer to their father "daddy's little girl". Slowly Serena approached Mamoru, "Excuse me, Mamo-chan?"

"Sere? Is that you? After all these years have you come back to me?"

Serena looked to her brother who shrugged, "What do you mean come back to you? Where else would I be?"

"I failed you that night all those years ago...and you left me to become an angel. You always were my angel though weren't you?" Serena backed away Mamoru was no longer talking to her, he was talking to a spirit... the spirit of Serenity and Usagi Tsukino.

Serena let a tear roll down her cheek as her and Alex once again teleported away from a loved one. Returning to Japan to find out when Mamoru had failed their mother "all those years ago".

As they relayed what they had found to Hotaru and Jarod, Hotaru cried. Jarod nodded he now understood why his parent had not told him and why his brother remained in America. Searching his memory he found what had been there all along and he like his brother just wanted to forget. Slowly he retold the tale of the night he lost his brother when his sister had died.

_It was the night of the spring festival and as normal there was a huge fare in Tokyo..._

_Mamoru and him were having a blast they were eight and so were allowed to run around freely as long as they stayed with each other. The night was in full swing when they heard the screams... both concerned for the well being of those screaming and also not wanting to be left out of the excitement they charged towards the people scattering. A lobster like monster stood there with a young blond in his hands. As he closed his pincers together the young girl only about 6 or 7 screamed for dear life... a crescent moon blazed to life from her forehead. The two boys both stood frozen as the monster squeezed the life out of the child. _

_As the corpse fell to the ground and Mamoru grabbed his chest and screamed which brought their parents running. Evident on their face that they knew what had happened. While their mother grabbed the boys their father took a fighting stance and transformed into what he had once been the King of the Earth. "You will perish for the act you have just done. Earth Elemental STRIKE!"_

_The monster had not expected any resistance and so stood in awe as the King brought the sword down turning the monster to dust. Too late for the young girl he now recognized as Serenity, his eldest son's soul mate... Endymion aka Mamoru would never be the same after this night._

... and he wasn't ever the same. It is only in reflection I realize that my parent knew our destiny's long before we ever would. However my father showed up too late to save her and in that killed apart of my brother, your father."

Again the children thanked their Aunt and Uncle before teleporting away...


	18. Saving Usagi Tsukino

Hey all of you readers. So to clear things up: Alex and Serena (aka Rini/Chibi-Usa) are in a time where the Silver Millennium lasted six hundred years longer than it did in the original time line.

As for characters: Rei and Jedite run the temple and have twin daughters; Makoto is working at a restaurant; Hotaru and Jarod are married; Michelle and Haruka are both in elementary school; Mina is in high school; Ami is abroad studying to be a pediatrician .

In chapter 18 it is revealed that Mamoru is in Boston and Usagi died around the age of 6-7 years old(15 years ago - aproximately)

the only ones with powers right now are Serena and Alec.

I prefer to put stuff like this in the forums...so please check them out

Chapter 18: Saving Usagi Tsukino

It was the night of the spring festival in Tokyo and most of the city had turned out to have fun and enjoy the fare like activities. Two pre-teens joined the crowds however they were anything but joyous, tonight they were on a mission and dead serious. Using telepathy which was a family trait if not used hardly at all, the two communicated silently. 'I will look for mom. You find dad and uncle Jarod. Meet where the monster shows up.' Alex nodded.

Using the mini computers it didn't take long for either to find their targets. Now it was just a mater of waiting for the monster and everyone showing up at the right spot at the right time. Spending the next few hours getting to know the younger versions of their elders and enjoying the fare, the two almost forgot their mission.

It was about nine pm in the evening when the screaming started and Serena turned to grab her mother's young hand to get her to safety when the young Usagi charged right at the monster. Serena screamed for the 7 year old to come back but to no avail. Calling Alex to tell him what had happened seemed to take forever. The minute long transformation seemed to take an eternity. Then Sailor Neo-Moon spotted the light of someone else transforming...

Jumping up into the trees above the crowd Neo-moon saw a miniature Sailor moon posing in front of the monster. The lobster like monster calling itself "Lobbey" picked up the miniature Sailor Moon and drained the energy from her causing her transformation to falter and she became a child again. Neo-moon saw her brother and two boys assuming to be his targets starring at the scene as she found herself doing. The whole scene played out just as Jarod had told them with the exception of the two added people, her brother and herself.

Lobby smiled as he closed his pincers around the small figure, as she screamed and the crescent moon appeared his smile grew as he realized the child was the reincarnated Moon Princess. As he tossed her aside Neo-moon saw her father grab his chest and stumble. Alex caught him and that was when a worried mother came and grabbed her sons. A King appeared among the crowd and dusted the monster. Alex left the boys with their parents and joined his sister. Both realized that they had failed not only their mother but their father as well. Mamoru was going to end up the lonely professor longing for a long lost love.

Teleporting to where they arrived the first time , both time and place, hugged themselves as they appeared amongst the crowd and went into senshi mode. This time they wouldn't fail. Transforming and taking to the trees they set about the same task, following their parents younger selves. This time as soon as the monster appeared they took to the scene and began attacking it.

Being in the past their attacks were weaker but it was distracting the monster from the crowd. Sailor moon, Tuxedo mask, and five generals showed up this time. Even the nine warriors all under the age of fifteen couldn't defeat the Lobby without the King and with all of them attacking it ended with two casualties instead of one. Both Usagi and Mamoru.

Neo-Moon fell to her knees over the corpses of her parents even as she began to feel herself fading from reality. The necklaces that Queen Serenity had given them could only do so much. The King approached them silently, "You are from the future, time travelers."

The children couldn't bare to look at the man that would be their grandfather, so the nodded as brother comforted sister in the horrible nightmare that they couldn't awaken from. "I know that this has hurt you greatly but if you can I advise going further into the past to correct what you must before you disappear. Be safe, my grandchildren."

Alex didn't question the adult as to how he knew who they were he just focused all the energy he could into teleporting him and his sister into the time stream to the past to save their family.

Serena awoke to a gentle woman wiping her brow. Before she could move and inquire anything the woman spoke, "Your brother told me you traveled far and you need to rest. He will return shortly." Serena laid back down and tried to rest and figure out what Alex had planned.

Alex tracked his mother's spirit into the Juban Junior High School. It was about twenty years before the events of the festival and he hoped to find his grandmother on his mother's side to warn her about her child's unfortunate end. Serena currently was resting under their grandmother's watch. He soon spotted her, a beautiful young maiden with golden hair flowing behind her talking to a young man with black hair and blue eyes... his mother's parents.

Slowly approaching them he spoke, "I come to speak with the two of you in regards to your future. I know how stupid and unusual this sounds but it is all true. You within the next fifteen years will conceive a child, a daughter. If you have her before eighteen years have passed then she will die on the night of the spring festival of her seventh year. I pray that you heed my warning know that she will be your eldest child no matter when conceived."

Alex paused to let it sink in and to gage their reaction to what he spoke. "Young man, I know I carry the spirit of Serenity and that I will come to bare her as a child. Your request has been heard and we will heed it she shall not be born before eighteen years have passed."

Alex smiled at the couple and thanked them before heading back to retrieve his sister and head for home.


	19. The Chibis

Chapter 19: the Chibi's

Alex had spent no time in retrieving his sister and teleporting them back to current. Alex lead Serena down the streets of Tokyo after confirming the date with a local news paper and an address in the phone book. Soon they stood in front of a house that looked strangely familiar... Alex knocked on the door and after a short while a woman answered and smiled at him. "While if it isn't the young time traveler from all those years ago. I kept my promise and it was actually 23 years after the last time i saw you that Serenity was conceived."

Just as she said that a girl with blond hair around the age of 12-13 ran past hastily yelling, "Bye, mom." Jumping on a bike with someone that looked like Mamoru.

The woman answered the unspoken question, "That young man has Endymion's spirit and has been like a brother to her. I sometimes questioned having her so late but when i consider having her earlier meant the difference between life and death... anyway is there anything else that you needed?"

The two pre-teens shook their heads and headed out onto the street. Once out of earshot Serena couldn't hold in her anger all Alex had told her was he saved their mom not how, "You BAKA!! how could you did you not think to tell dad's parents to maybe have him later so they would be closer to the same age rather that having mom at our age and dad at like 25!! I can't believe you! How are they suppose to have a relationship that results in children with over ten years between them. I mean I know it isn't impossible but still...Come on we have to fix this!"

"Wait, lets just see what the two of them think see how far off we ... I was," Alex corrected himself after a glare from his sister. She nodded and they teleported to Mamoru's home and waited concealed. It was about 9PM when he returned. They didn't need telepathy to tell what he was thinking, he spoke it allowed. "How could they do this to me, Sere? To us? You are so young and don't see a problem but at this rate i will be close to 50 before we have children and I can only pray that I would live to see our grandchildren..." Tears slowly formed and fell from the twenty-five year olds eyes.

Serena glared at her brother. Alex shrugged and motioned to follow, Serena sighed and followed her brother to their mother's room. Usagi lay sleeping, reluctantly Serena opened the door to Elysion and the two stepped through into their mother's dream. In her dream, more of a nightmare. It showed her being pregnant standing over Mamoru's grave. He died at he age of 60!

Serena glared at her brother, which was starting to become a consistent look, She harshly grabbed his hand and teleported them to the past, once back where he had left her with their grandmother she began making demands.

"Ok so what did you do without me? What did you tell them?"

"I told them that they were carrying serenity and that if they had her before 18 years she would die before she turned 8."

"Well, you are going to go stop yourself and tell them to have her earlier so she will be old enough to fight the youma and then tell dad's parents the same thing."Alex just nodded his sister could be strict when she wanted to be. So off he trekked to do as told.

Two hours later, Alex found his sister sitting in the park. She looked up surprised that he had returned so quickly. He smiled and extended his hand, "Ready to go?"

Sceptically Serena stood up and faced her brother, "Are you sure you fixed the problem?" Happily Alex nodded and after taking his sister's hand they teleported away.

Back in the present, Alex quickly pulled out his mini-computer and tracked down his parent's life signatures. Surprisingly they were at the same location. Smiling he led Serena to the location and knocked. It was a larger spacious house in the upper class part of Tokyo, a beautiful woman in her late twenties to early thirties answered the door. Her hair was golden blond with a silver tint, eyes the color of the ocean ... their was no mistaking her it was Serenity.

Serena looked surprised and smiled at her brother, "Hello, my name is Serena and this is my brother Alex. We are looking for our princess and have reason to believe she is here."

The woman looked confused but then permitted them access to the residence. After serving tea, she spoke, "My name is Usagi Serenity Tsukino, in another life time I was known as the High Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium. I was betrothed and then married to the High Prince of Earth, Endymion. However in this life the gods have forsaken us." The woman showing the elegance and grace of her previous life, unknowingly let two crystalline tears fall from her eyes.

Alex now felt insecure and as his heart beat increased slowly asked, "How did the gods forsaken you, my lady? For you are as beautiful and elegant as any queen."

Usagi dabbed her eyes dry and smiled, "I will show you as I showed the others. Endy, come here we have guests."

Slowly a small boy no more then eight appeared from the hall behind her, "Sere, I was getting ready to wake Jarod."

"I know, sweety, but these people are here inquiring about Serenity and Endymion." The boy looked from Serena to Alex and the back at Usagi.

He straighted himself and faced them, "Welcome to our home, I am High Prince Endymion of Earth."

Serena felt her temperature rise and if they were alone would have killed her brother. Between clenched teeth Serena spoke, "It is an honor your highness. May we be excused for a few moments I need a word in private with my brother."

Usagi nodded, "Hai, we need to get Jarod ready for supper either way."

"One more question before you go. You aren't his mom are you?"

"No, thank the gods that they did not curse me so. Both biological parents died a year ago about four months after I found him. As heart broken as I was to find my soul mate not even half my age I couldn't leave the two tykes and so brought them to live with me here." With that she turned sadly and left.

"Alex, you BAKA! I can't believe it! It is a wonder you are dad's son. What did you do leave them love notes?"

Alex looked down at the floor, "No, I sent both obaasans letters explaining the situation. The letters were handwritten and I believe would have had Venus-sama's approval."

Serena shook her head, "Look this time I am in charge and we will get this sorted out. Although I am doubtful that we will be able to rectify this in one shot. Unless we enlist Pluto to help us... Henshi oh!"

Usagi watched as the children disappeared from the living room. Silently praying that if she understood what was going on that they would be able to fix it so that her and Endymion could be together as they had been in the past...


	20. Help PLU!

Well here we are at Chapter 20. Boy sometimes these stories just keep going. Anyway I am at an em pass, I am thinking of ending it in the next chapter or two but would like some input. Cause as you can see I could go on forever with them trying to get to a comfortable time line. I will have a minimum of two more chapters but that depends on you the readers, review and let me know if you wanted longer or end it quickly and to the point.

Hope to hear from you

Tsukia

Chapter 20: HELP, PLU!

Alex found himself face to face with Sailor Pluto. Everyone with few exceptions feared the senshi of time, one exception was his sister. Serena stood beside Alex explaining their dilemma and whatever else the tall senshi asked. So far they had covered who they were and proved it by birthmark, how they ended up in the original predicament, and now were covering how they got into the current predicament. "...so then when we knocked Usagi told us how she had found Mamoru and Jarod about a month before the accident and adopted them afterwards."

"That is a very interesting story and does explain a lot. Let me see if Crystal Tokyo is even a posibility at this point," Pluto stood and closed her eyes in concentration...the garnet orb began to glow blood red. After several minutes the senshi opened her eyes. "The future you come from is but a shadow. Sadly it is almost gone; however we still have a chance. I can use a very powerful attack that may straighten things out but it could also make them worse."

"We don't have much else to loose," Alex admitted solmnly.

"And if we fade from existence it won't matter..." Serena trailed off.

"Very well, hold on to each other." The two siblings took each others hands. "PLUTO TIME WAVE RELEASE!"

The very halls of time faded in and out of existence making the siblings wonder it that was possibly a forbidden attack. Each senshi had at least one attack that was forbidden but for that fact alone it was never spoken of. Soon things shifted back to a somewhat normal looking form of being. Alex looked over Serena and she him, both sighing that they were still there and no noticeable changes. Taking in a deep breath the two teleported to Tokyo 2002 October to find out what surprises awaited them.

In Tokyo, they decided to look for their parents the old fashioned way to avoid uncomfortable meetings like the one with Usagi. After visiting the Crown for some food and the park to relax they got to searching. They were soon surprised to here voices similar to their parents.

"Oh, Mamo-chan, you should be more careful." came a deeper sounding voice of Usagi

"Well, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have to be." replied a higher pitched Mamoru.

The two turned excitedly and fainted dead at the site. A pregnant female Mamoru swooned over the unconscious duo, followed by a concerned male Usagi. "They both have strong pulses I think they should be ok. Maybe I still have the smelling salts in my purse," Mamoru commented mostly to herself.

"Here, you asked me to hold them," Usagi said digging in his pocket and retrieving the wanted item. "Really I think this pregnancy is getting to your brain."

"It takes two Usako and I distinctly remember you being there too."

The duo quickly stood saying over and over again they were fine as they hastily ran away from the most awkward situation yet. Once safely back in the Crown hiding near the back the two began whispering. "That was weird!"

"You can say that again Mom was a guy! And Dad was Pregnant!"

"At least they were together," Serena commented as the door chime announced the arrival of more people. Looking up they saw four somewhat familiar males enter and take the booth that the senshi normally took. Upon closer examination and mini-computer confirmation it was revealed that they were the senshi.

Rei's hair was held in a low ponytail and was wearing khakis and a hoodie. Makoto sat next to him in a similar ons amble with his hair cut shorter and loose. Minako had a very short cut with it spiked in the front, he was wearing a tank top and jeans. Ami had his hair the same as when he was female and wore a conservative outfit of jeans and a button down.

After overcoming their shook the duo moved closer to hear what the quartet were talking about. "I can't believe that he knocked her up."

"Well Rei it isn't like you and Jedite haven't had a scare," laughed Makoto.

"Malachite is getting tested today. If she is pregnant then that means that Mamoru's little one will have someone to play with."

"Zoisite and I would like to but I think she is still too shaken up from the miscarriage to try again." Ami said sadly. The group got quiet as they remembered that night not even two months ago... Zoisite was about four months in and then woke with terrible cramping Ami was frantic. They got to the hospital within half an hour and the doctors told them that unfortunately the child had gotten strangled by the umbilical cord.

The door brought the quartet out of the stupor as a female approached the table. "Hey, Mally. How did it go?" Asked Minako.

Malachite who was wearing her white blond hair similar to the female Minako smiled and swirled happily letting the summer dress fly up. "It is positive. We are going to have a little one... and I ran into Mamoru and Usagi it turns out they are going to have twins!" Malachite said grinning.

"Shouldn't you have let them tell us?" Asked Makoto, as the two in questioned walked in Usagi closely behind Mamoru like she was going to break or fall.

"Usako, I am not due for another 3 months. Stop watching over me like I am going to pop at any second."

"But Mamo-chan, twins are normally earlier. With the fact that twins are normally premature I think it best not to leave you alone in case you go into labor and need me." All Mamoru could do was nod at the blond, who to the duo looked almost identical to Motoki.

Mamoru waddled over to the senshi as the three remaining generals arrived and greeted them. Mamoru looked about nine months pregnant, kept his hair in a style like Pluto and sported a green a-line tank top and blue wrap around. Usagi followed behind sporting jean shorts and a red polo shirt. Soon the ten friends divided by gender. It was at the point that it looked like the generals and Mamoru were having a baby shower that Alex and Serena decided to leave. On their way out they were almost ran down by a Mamoru twin only the hair was shorter and free like Rei's used to be.

"Jarod!" Came the happy cries from the group of females.

Alex and Serena shook their heads, "Plu said that what she did should have put us closer to Crystal Tokyo so lets see how close we are." Serena suggested. The two siblings took each other's hands and focused on the gardens of the Crystal Palace.

Surprisingly when they opened their eyes they were there in the same garden from their memories. Serena collapsed to her knees, "We're home..." she sighed.

Alex for once being the pessimistic one shook his head. Spotting two pre-teens approaching Alex quickly pulled Serena behind a rose bush. "Alex and Serena's eighteenth birthday is coming up, what are you going to get them?" Asked the girl.

"I don't know. To be honest I don't think they like me that much." Came the boys response.

"Oh, Sol, they are our siblings of course they like you. They love you."

"If only I could believe you Crystal. But they know more than most that we aren't really their siblings and I think they hold it against me that we are here and take up their parents precious time." At this point both Alex and Serena looked confused.

Alex came up behind them, "Excuse me, sorry, but I am visiting with my parents from abroad and have lost my way. Hey, did I hear you mention that someone's birthday is coming up?"

The twins bought Alex's story, "Yes, our twin brother and sister. They aren't twin to Sol or me but another set of twins. They turn eighteen on the fifth of November."

"Oh, how wonderful. I must tell my parents so we are prepared, can you direct me back to the eastern wing." Sol nodded and gave this strangely familiar boy directions he nodded and headed in the direction of the desired wing.

Serena knew where her brother was heading but wanted to know more about Crystal and Sol. After the initial conversation though they just walked and didn't say too much. So after about fifteen minutes Serena headed to the castle to meet up with Alex in their secret room.

The secret room was just between the Royal and Presidential wings it's entrance hidden behind a planted rose bush and a picture of the young King and Queen. Serena sighed when she found it where it had always been and Alex inside. Once inside Serena spoke, "I think we should give Mom and Dad the choice. See if they are happy or if they would change it."

Alex nodded, "I agree."

Again the duo set out this time to find their parents. They found them in the royal bed chambers. Endymion wore a purple simple style empire gown, while Serenity sported a gold and silver tuxedo. The couple looked surprised by the presence of their children's younger selves.

"Majesties," the duo said with a deep bow.


	21. Choices

Well here is the next chapter. Another chapter will hopefully be out before I go away for a weekend (my days off: wed +thurs) If not then I will try to post two chapters the following week. With any luck I will have this wrapped up by Chapter 25. I feel bad I think this is one of my longest stories but it has the fewest reviews and makes me debate rewriting it. Anyways I will finish before I decide. Let me know what you think and enjoy.

Chapter 21: Choices

The two Royals turned to face the two young people before them. Endymion smiled at Serenity and approached the two children. "No matter your ages you are still our children and should never bow to us in this matter."

Serena and Alex looked up to the female Endymion, "We are and we aren't your children," Serena said as the two transformed. "We are senshi and as such must show our King and Queen the respect that the Universe demands."

"If you insist. But answer us this why are you here before us?"

"Serenity-sama? Endymion-sama? Do either of you wish that you were as you were in the Silver Millennium?"

This one question took the two Royals by surprise and both looked at each other. Their eyes clouded over as memories flashed before their eyes...

_Male Endymion sweeping female Serenity off her feet on the Moon. The dances and parties that the Prince and Princess shared memories of on both Earth and the Moon. _

_Endymion dying at the hands of Beryl on the Moon and Serenity joining him shortly after._

_Meeting up again on Earth when a female Mamoru arrived ad Juban High School and a male Usagi being chosen to show her around. The two quickly became close friends and at graduation when they received their memories of the Silver Millennium. Meeting up with the senshi and generals again. Prom Mamoru dressed in a gown similar to what Serenity wore on the moon and Usagi in a tuxedo like the one he wore now as King._

_Finding out Mamoru was pregnant ...with twins. Usagi not giving her a minute of peace from that moment till the two bundles where asleep in the nursery. The birth of their other children and the arrival of the twins from an alternate universe. _

Endymion remembered back to when she had tried to wield a sword to protect Serenity and ended up having Serenity take the sword with ease from her before charging the enemy. Endymion had stared after him and it actually took months for her to get over the feeling of helplessness and disappointment in herself.

Serenity thought back to watching Mamoru get ready for the wedding fussing over her hair and picking out the dresses and then going through the joys of pregnancy everything from: morning sickness to swelling body parts to feeling the babies kick, even the excruciating pain of the actual birth.

Serenity look to Endymion and felt that he was thinking the same as he, they missed their roles from the Silver Millennium but it wasn't just their choice. The two Royals knew that this choice would effect the generals and senshi as well. After thinking long and hard the two Royals nodded to each other and Endymion spoke, "We appreciate the offer but it is not a choice for just us to make."

"We will call the others together and together we will make a decision for the Universe. Give us weeks to convene and make our decision." Serenity finished.

Neo-Moon and Neo-Tuxedo kamen both nodded, "We will return in two weeks then for your answer." With that the two transported themselves back to the gates of time.

Returning to Serena and Alex the two decided to set the alarms on the mini computers to count the 336 hours till their meeting in Crystal Tokyo and marking the date in the agendas. The duo decided to pose the question to the younger versions of the Royals. Transporting themselves to the same time as they left the arcade only to return.

"Excuse us, we mean no harm but are here to pose a question. Both tables turned to face the speaker, Serena. "Are you truly happy in these forms or would you rather be as you were in the Millennium?"

The groups were silent and stunned by the question. Just then an explosion happened a few blocks away and the males stood up, "You girls stay here." commanded Usagi as he and the others ran out of the arcade.

Alex waved for Serena to follow but she motioned for him to go and she would be along shortly. "Does it bother you to be left behind for your protection? Wouldn't you rather be the ones fighting? In the past it was your job to protect them not the other way around, the Generals and Prince of Earth were a force feared by many. I will return with my brother think it over and weigh the points."

Neo-Moon arrived in time to see the youma crumble to the ground. "Took you long enough. Doesn't matter, they didn't need us."

Upon returning to the arcade a group of six females stood. "We think that we would be happier as we were before." Mamoru stated firmly.

The five men behind Serena and Alex gasped, "Don't we get a say in this?" Usagi demanded his four senshi nodding their agreement.

Alex turned to face them, "Don't you miss it? Being swept of your feet? What about the pregnancy? I know in this life you probably never thought of it but with your memories don't you ever long for the joys and bonding that comes from carrying a child to term?"

Slowly the men nodded, each going to their counterpart and apologizing. Usagi shyly approached the very pregnant Mamoru, "I guess I kinda shot blindly there, I am sorry muffin." Mamoru just smiled and pull the man she loved close to her.

"I just hope their future selves feel the same way." Was heard over the wind as the five couples and company turned to the spot that once held the two teens.(saying pre-teen is taking its toll on me and by this point I am sure they would have aged some, anyway back to the story.)

A male Pluto greeted them at the gates upon their arrival back from getting the twentieth century groups decision. "Do you two even know how to reverse the genders of the universe to what you desire them to be?"

The siblings stopped and starred and then shook their heads...


	22. Royal Desicions

**Chapter 22: Royal Discussions**

Serenity and Endymion had called together the entire court of inner, outer, asteroid, and starlight sensh plus generals.. As the four inner senshi sat alternating with their spouses, the outer and starlights sat across from them and the asteroid senshi filling in the empty seats; Serenity and Endymion sat at the heads of the table.

Serenity took the initiative and stood before the group, "Alexander and Serenity came to us as pre-teens and posed us with an quandry. Do we want to stay as we are now or would we rather be as we were on the moon?"

The females in the group questioned, "What did you tell them?"

"We told them we needed time to discuss it with you. This isn't a decision to be taken lightly and it involves all of us. So let's hear your opinions on this matter."

Uranus stood, "I think things are fine the way they are." Mars and Jupiter nodded agreement. After a moment the starlights voiced their agreement as well, it meant no longer changing gender when transforming.

"I think it would be better if things went back to the way they were on the moon. I like being able to defend myself and those I love." Kunzite voiced. The other generals and Endymion agreed.

Serenity shook his head, "Six to six. Neptune, Mercury, Venus, Asteroids, what are your opinions?"

"I believe Neptune would agree with me on this that this decision shouldn't be taken lightly and I personally would like more time to weigh the odds." Mercury said thoughtfully. Neptune nodded.

"I believe that the Entity for love and beauty should be female so I agree with Kunzy and the generals," Venus finally made her vote on the issue.

The asteroids huddled together for several minutes and finally said, "We like Mercury and Neptune would like more time to consider the options."

Serenity sighed, "So Six want to stay as we are; Seven want to return to how we were on the moon; and six want more time to decide; and two are absent. I guess that means we shall adjourn for today and meet back here in the morning. Dismissed!"

The gathered groups began to break off into couples and exit the conference room. Serenity stood staring at Endymion, "I think this will come down to Saturn, Pluto and myself." he stated after they were alone.

"Where do you stand on this?"She questioned her husband. The two of them had had lengthly discussions over the past two nights and Endymion was extremely curious as to her husbands standing.

Serenity turned away from her and began speaking softly, "I really don't know. As the children mentioned I do somewhat long to have the pleasure and pain of baring our children, more so since I became Serenity then I did as Usagi. But at the same point I feel that this is right, this is all I know."

For the first time through their relationship Endymion felt Serenity's fear and uncertainty. She wondered what the next day of talks would bring and whether or not the two missing senshi would make an appearance.

Two days later, Serenity called the group together again and this time Pluto and Saturn did show up. Pluto began handing what looked like CD's to the outer and asteroid senshi before she stood beside Serenity, "May I speak you highness?"

Serenity nodded as Saturn and Jarod began handing CD's to the rest of the group. Pluto began speaking, "First off the decision made here doesn't damage the time line there for my vote will be neutral. Secondly the DVD's that are being handed out show each of you what things would be like for you if you choose to go back to the way you were on the moon. The choice will change your past as your genders would be corrected prenatally; however, you would still have feelings that and whispers of this time line."

Serenity looked down at the dvd in her hand and then spoke, "I propose that we adjourn to watch these and reconvene tomorrow." The group all nodded and began to rise. Some alone, some in pairs, and some in groups to go and see what this decision would mean for them.


	23. Returning to the Future

Sorry for the delay in update, I had an issue with my shift and also unable to decide on how to proceed and here is the end result.

Serena and Alex arrived in the conference room at the appointed time and found themselves surprised to find the genders already changed back to how they were meant to be.

Serenity and Endymion looked up and smiled, "We all decided that we would rather be as we were back in the millennium, so…"

"We went back to just before the sleep and changed ourselves to the true forms of Serenity and Endymion as we were meant to be."

"As you two were the only ones that were born before the freeze it gave you the option of whether or not you wanted to be royalty."

Seeing that Endymion's last announcement confused the young teens, Serenity explained by standing up and resting her hand on her not too noticeable stomach, "You both were old enough to decide and we wanted to make sure your choice was your choice and so we are now expecting another bundle of joy as well as made ourselves younger as to remove the pressure of announcing an heir."

Serena and Alex smiled. "I guess it is time for us to finally head home as things have been corrected and home should be there again."

Endymion approached his daughter and wiped a tear from her eye, "Do not cry for we will see you shortly and I love you no matter what gender I am."  
Serena smiled and leapt into her father's arms and hugging him tightly. "I love you too, Daddy."

Alex took his sister's hand and said "It is time to go home." Serena nodded and the two disappeared back to their time.

Returning to the gates of time a female Pluto greeted them "Are you ready to end this adventure and go to your new future?" The twins nodded and closed their eyes and Pluto corrected them to meet the new timeline. One when they were born of Mamoru and twins. When they opened their eyes they were very surprised.

Serena awoke in bed next to Helios in Elysian as a young boy is next to her crying "Mommy." Serena looks up and slowly remembers her son, Morpheus and that she had a daughter as well. Helios entered the room and picked up the young child, "Morpheus, I told you to leave your mother to rest as you will be a big brother soon."

At that Serena noticed that she did feel heavier and when she moved her hand to her stomach it was very pregnant.

Alex awoke in the palace of Crystal Tokyo next to a beautiful girl, slowly his memories adjusted and he remembered his new wife of six months, Adriana. Born of Mars and Jedite, their marriage joined the houses of the Moon and Mars and rebound the Earth with Mars.

Things were once again as they should be and within the time it took Alex to wrap his arms around his wife all memories of his adventure to return the timeline to as it should be forever forgotten.

Hope you all enjoyed it I know this last chapter may seem a little rushed but I believe that has wrapped the story up nicely.


End file.
